Catch Me If You Can
by 1BrownEyedGirl1
Summary: Bella is a Goveners daughter, but when force into an arranged marriage she runs away to live aboard a ship and sail the seas but what happens when she meet the the man she was surposed marry Edward Mason will love spark? R&R AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi heres my new stroy hope you like it please tell me what you think and whether i should carry on with it or not review or PM me . L**

* * *

Prologue

After all the things I have been through, I thought life from now on would be easy, now that I had got away from the boring daily routine and the awful society that I lived in but no...

But then when is life ever easy…

The stages of my life have all been very different, as a child I was loved for being the daughter of the famous and wealthy Governor and Governess Swan I never did like the attention the their title gave me but the expectations that came with that were much worse.

I had to do many things that according to them were necessary, they always repeated the same lines to me the same sentence every time of what they expected me to do and become I quote…

"Isabella you must marry the man that we are going to chose, you will have to live with and under him and have many children like all we and his parents and the people of society want and would expect from you and do as he wishes for the rest of my life"

I don't know where to start to say that I think that what this sentence is a load of crap…

I know that being a woman of my status, there are were so many expectations that we were supposed to live up to but I didn't want to do any of that I wanted a life of adventure and fun with no schedules and no worries that one day I would have to marry a man I didn't know or love…

I wanted to be free…

But I didn't know with freedom became danger but not just danger towards me but the people I would grow to love and become friends with they were in danger to...

Because of the single choice I made to abandon my old boring life to live on a ship that glides across the many oceans that I so wished to sail, to life a life of excitement that I had dreamed of for so long…

But they wanted me back…

They always wanted me back and there is nothing I could do about it they were after me, I would watch them come because I am not the hopeless damsel in distress anymore…

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am a rum drinking, ship sailing pirate and I say come and get me…

If you can…

* * *

**Please Review! . L x**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO heres chapter two . L**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Isabella!" my lovely mother stormed in to my room at a stupid a clock in the morning like usually, every day it was the same get woken up by maid fall back to sleep get woken up by mother shouting at me then get dragged out of bed and forced in to a dress which I can hardly breath in but my mother says that we have to dress to impress and but I hate it what's wrong with the normal dress that normal girls wear, but my mother would reply your not a normal girl and you have a reputation to uphold...  
But I wanted to be a normal girl not one that dresses like I had to... It was Thursday and I knew what that meant, every Thursday mother brought another man that was suitable for me to marry and she expected me to chose one of them I wouldn't chose one of then because I didn't love them and I won't marry them I don't voice my feelings in front of them of course but when it's just me and my social climbing mother I don't give in easily...

"Finally Isabella your ready I have someone you have to meet he's a lovely for the la push he's a ship captains son oh and he's ever so handsome I think you will like this one," there we go, as I said Thursday...

I walk out of my dressing and washroom to hear my mother talking to a man I open my the door slowly so I could see the man before I had to meet him, he was tall and had tanned skin he also had black hair which was cut short I must say he did look handsome but not my type.

I make my self know to them by clearing my throat as I descended down the stairs the both looked up to me and I smiled a fake smile and continued to the bottom. I always had to be careful when walking down the stairs because ever since I was a small girl I was clumsy and would trip over every thing that was possible, however stairs were my main enemy...

"Oh Isabella there you are come and meet this lovely gentleman that I have been talking to whilst you were upstairs..." I walked over to them still had the fake smile in my face and I took a closer look and the man my mother wanted me to meet and marry "Isabella this is Samuel Uley" (**hehe bet you thought it was Jake)** "Samuel this is my daughter Isabella..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Swan..."he took my hand a kissed it like all the men of society did  
"It's lovely to meet you to Mr Uley..." I didn't know if I was right or not but I had a feeling that he didn't want to be here...

As the morning progressed we managed to escape the couches of my mother to take a stroll around the gardens behind our home...

"Please forgive my mother she doesn't know when to stop sometimes..."

"It's fine miss swan my mother I quite the same," he smiled I could tell it was a real smile this time not the forced smiles we both have been putting on all morning... All of a sudden he stopped and turned to me…

"I'm sorry for being so blunt but I have to tell you something my mother sent me here in hopes that I would marry but I can't for I am already in love with someone else and I'm sorry if I lead you on today but this can't go further then this..."

I couldn't help but smile at this man he was in love and had to face the struggles of family...

"it is perfectly fine Mr Uley I don't wish to marry and if I'm being so blunt myself I hate what my mother keeps doing by bringing men to the house, I hate this life and wish I could escape but I'm tied down with no possible ways of escape, so tell me who's the lucky girl?" he looked shocked by what I had said, "Come now Mr Uley I have know excitement and adventure in my life at least you can tell me what it's like to be in love and have someone who loves you for who you are and not what society shows..." ok so I know I was being really pushy but I wanted to know, I loved reading and hearing about real life adventures that I could never be apart of...

"Well miss swan..."

"Call me Isabella please..." I smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own we walked to a bench and sat down "well miss Isabella her names Emily and I love her she's a sailors daughter my family don't approve because of my status but I love her any way and wouldn't have it another way... We plan to marry and then sail to the new world as soon as we can get the plans and money together we hope to start a new life there I hope it works..."

"I'm so happy for you Samuel I only wish that I could have a man like you who would give up every thing to be with me like younger doing for your Emily" it would never happen but a girl can dream...

After lunch Sam left and I could get back to the normal things that I do on a Thursday, which I must say aren't much unless I can sneak out and go and see my friend down on his estate, I know what you are going to say him well yes he is a guy but is my friend and nothing more and I think he has a thing for this girl that works in the bakers but I don't say anything...

My mother was busy with the renovations of the new left wing of the house so I had managed to escape but not before changing in to my mans clothes so no one would recognise me and a hat which I tucked all my long mahogany hair in to I left the house using the maids entrance and quickly ran through the gardens and out of our estate.

After the ten minuet walk to the town I went to the market and bought two iced cakes for me and Jake then headed to the black smiths where he lived and worked...

"Hay Jake," I called as I went in through he back door hoping to find him there which he was her turned to me and smiled and dropped the hammer that he was holding and ran to me and lifted me into a huge hug, Jake was about 6 foot tall and really muscular he was huge …

He worked as a black smith he said it was a easy job, once he tried to show me how he made a simple sword but I could never get the hang of it and ruined a lot of stuff whilst trying to make one a sword like Jake did, he thought my attempts were hilarious but after trying twice I gave up...

But other them ruining some of Jakes supplies he teaches me how to handle a sword and a dagger and other things that could help me out in a fight or get me out of trouble...

He did this because the first time we met I was running away from the guards and ran into his work shop to change back to my girls clothes so that the guards wouldn't recognise me and he walked in half way through the change I was humiliated but he helped me and wanted to know about me and why I was dressed like a boy…

When he heard that I was the governors daughter he nearly had a heart attack it was funny but we've been friends ever since and he's been trying to teach me different things but my clumsiness gets in the way a lot, but one thing that it didn't effect was my sword fighting and when I was fighting him I didn't trip or fall over at all it amazed us both...

"Where have you been you haven't been here in ages what happened to our Thursday visits?" I could tell that he was upset we did always meet up every Thursday but since my mother has been trying to marry me off to different men every week I haven't been able to escape…

"My mothers been trying to get me to marry now that I'm 18 and she thinks bring different men to meet me every Thursday will help me pick one which I don't want to do by the way…" I tried to smile but I know Jake would see right through it… he was my only friend and person who understood me, the real me that is…

But the truth was that I hated it… my mother didn't know me and she thought that I was happy all the time with the life that I lead now but I'm not and she doesn't get that, I could feel that the tears were going to start to come if I didn't stop think about…

"Aww come now Hun it's ok…" he took two strides and he was next to me and I was engulfed me in a hug I couldn't help it now I was crying and I didn't want to crying was silly and was for small children…

"Thanks Jake I don't know what I would do if I hadn't stumbled into your work shop last year…"

"I know what you would have done… you would have been arrested and hug from the gallows for the trouble you get in to…" I couldn't help but laugh he always did know what to say to make me feel better...

"Isabella I have to tell you something…" I didn't like the sound of his voice when he said that something was wrong… "Isabella I'm leaving there's a ship that's heading out on Saturday and they want a new weapons manager so I signed up, I'm leaving…"

I didn't know what to say the only piece of my life that I actually loved and lived for was leaving…

"Isabella, say something please…"

"I'm going to miss you Jake…" I hugged him tighter not wanting to let go...

"I have a gift for you I was hoping I would see you again before I left…" he walked over his room in the back of the shop and brought out a big black box…

"What is it Jake?" I took the box and shook it to try to figure out what inside it

"Open it Isabella…" he laughed at me still shaking the box

I carefully pulled open the box and inside was a bundle of clothes, a pair of boots and one of Jakes swords and daggers and a belt to put them on… (**Picture on profile**)

"Jake what is this?" I was looking at all the items then turned to Jake…

"Is something to wear when you escape… because I know you can do anything you put your mind to and you can sail the seas like you tell me you want to…" what was he saying that I should leave my parents and escape to the oceans…

Could I do that? Could I be free?

* * *

**reviewreview .L**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi heres chapter 3 enjoy remember to review xx**

* * *

Chapter 3

The couple of weeks after Jake left were the worse of my life my mother brought men round nearly every day I refused them all... But I didn't know that this would bring a much worse... Arranged marriage…

I did know what to say when my mother sat me down on one Thursday afternoon and said that one of my father's co workers had a son that they wanted to marry and they thought that a marriage between their son and me would open up no options and we would become the new power couple of Port Angalise...

It was that day that I took Jakes advise and left my family behind and find a ship and sail the ocean  
One Night the day before I was supposed to meet my fiancé I ran away to the dock yard only to bump in to a man I had meet a few weeks ago Samuel Uley...

"Mr Uley what are you doing here?" he looked at in shock at me being at the dock yard at this time at night and dressed in the outfit that Jake gave me before he left...

"Miss swan what are you doing here at this time do you know how dangerous it is for a woman of your status to be here at this time of the night you could be kidnapped or killed..."

"Trust me Mr Uley I can take care of my self what are you doing here?"

He let out a breath and took another look at me then continued talking "remember when I told you about me and Emily were going to escape and sail to the new world and that well were leaving tomorrow at Dawn on a ship called the Breaking Dawn..."

"I'm so happy for you Samuel I was hoping to find a ship that I could escape on or at lease stow away on until I got away from this place I hate it here and my mother just put me in an arranged marriage and I don't know that man so I'm leaving one way or another..." I looked down at the ground I couldn't believe I just told him all that "it was good seeing you again Mr Uley" I turned to walk away and got to steps away when he called me back to him...

"Please don't go I can get you passage aboard the ship me and Emily are going on and you can stay with us don't go on anything else you could get hurt and I know once I tell Emily that I saw you tonight she would kill me if I let you go so come on..."

Two weeks later we arrived at a small port on the edge of an island it was the last stop of point before they made the final leg of the journey to the north...

"This is my stop I'm going to see if there's s place to stay whilst I find a new ship to sail on or just a ship that would have my being a woman and all not many people would like us on board..." I turned away from Sam and Emily we had become great friends whilst on board the breaking dawn I would miss them...

"Are you sure you want to do this Isabella I mean it's a rough place out there and all on your own..."

"I'm sure I want to get out there on my own see new things live a bit before I find a nice house on the beach and settle down..." I said with a hint of laughter I just wanted to be on my own and away from my old life and with Sam and Emily around I would always have that reminder...

"Ok I'm going to miss you Isabella swan..."Emily hugged me then Sam and I made my way off of the ship and on to land to start the next chapter of my life...

Finding a ship that alowed women on board was impossible, not one of the ships captain or crew wanted a woman on board, they were all complaining about bad luck and superstions, so in the end I had to return to my boy look with my hair tied up and bandages rapped around my chest to hide the fact that I was a girl, I must say I wouldn't think that I would ever curse my womanly curves but I do now, all in all I hated dressing up pretending I was someone I wasn't…

But it did me a job as a ship had very quickly and before I knew it I was on the ocean again...

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness the next chapters going to be way longer xx review! . L**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIII sorry about the delay thanks for the people who have added to fave stories or alearts but im not getting any reviews :( **

**anyway heres chapter 4 enjoy .L**

* * *

Chapter 4  
On board the new ship the captain put us all to work immediately there was so much to do on the first days of the trip.

One of the first things we had to do was to arrange the new supplies that had been dumped on board the ship in the hurry to leave port the day before… I had a feeling that the captain had some debts that he couldn't pay or some unfinished business with some of the ports more rough inhabitants so we left earlier then I thought…

After me and the crew finished with the supplies, I was surprised that many of the crew men era were so laid back and talked about home and their family's most of them had been late minuet additions to the crew like I had been, I didn't talk much because I knew my voice would give my secret away to easily but I think the men of the crew new something was off about me so the kept there distance I couldn't be happy that they did many of them started rumours about different men

Abroad the ship unfortunately a fair percentage of them were about me but I didn't care...  
The best part of the was the night when the work had been done and we would eat and tell jokes like the men like to do so much but the bet part of it was the captains tales of the sea because he was much older then the rest of the crew he had many stories which had me hooked from start to finish...

Tonight's story was of a legendary called the Twilight he told us of the ruthlessness of the crew and other ships that had come in to contact with it don't ever survive the ruins of the ships are forever dammed to drift the oceans forever...  
It was really spooky how the captain told of the people who crewed the ship and that fact that it was a family sail on it even the captains wife and daughters were aloud to sail with them, I immediately felt jealous of the family they had every thing I wanted a family but also the adventure of the life at sea...

The next few days were uneventful we did our duties then ate and slept, we were about two weeks into the journey when in was really getting the hang of the things on board the ship like how to tie the ropes properly also I got used to climbing up and down the Crews nest which was my favourite place on the ship because in was on my own but also I could look out at the seas which I could do all day...  
It was all working out fine until we were a weeks away from port and it was early in the morning just as the sun was rising on the horizons, that was when I saw a light in the middle of the see I reached for my scope and looked towards the light, it was a ship which I had expected but it as the flag that was flying a flag I recognised immediately pirates and they were heading right for us and none of the crew of captain were awake, the ship came closer and closer...

I had about 5 minuets to climb down the riggings of the ship and warn the crew about our soon to be visitors... After tripping about three times in my hurry down I finally reached the deck I ran towards the captain's cabin and banged on the door "captain a ship is approaching from the north..." I shouted as I continued to bang on the door I them heard some grunting and that told me that the captain was coming, one of the rules on board the ship was to not wake the captain until the sun is fully in the sky which it wasn't...

He came to the door and I repeated what I had shouted earlier but this time his face changed and the danger of the situation hit him hard like a punch to the stomach, I just had to make it worse by telling him that I did see the ships flag and it wasn't a friendly one it was a pirates...  
By this time the ship would only be seconds away and none of the ships crew would be ready for the possible attack from pirates most of the crew were just simple men who needed jobs... They weren't fighters and I think that I was the best fighter and that was from what Jacob taught me and that's it the captain was old and I'd seen him move about the ship at a slow pace because that's all he could manage..

All in all I think we are pretty much done for...

The ship was so close that I could see the other crew members gearing up for a fight that it's self showed me that they were pirates and they did want our ship but I would do everything in my power to stop them...  
Now standing on the deck of the ship I raced down below to wake the other crew members to call them to arms to help fight for our ship... Even if we were just plain sailors we wouldn't go down without a fight...

After awaking the crew most of them were shocked that a ship could have got hat close without detection the sea was the calmest it has been for a long time and I knew that a ship could sail silently using the cover of darkness to their advantage of becoming undetectable to other ships in the vicinity...

I grabbed my belongings which were the clothes and sword from Jake attached it to my belt and headed to the deck along with the other crew members...

As the ship moved parallel with ours… I could see the captain yelling orders to the crew, they were so much more organised then us we were just stood on the deck with makeshift weapons with no captain to lead us he was still in his cabin I could have swan that I heard a muffled gunshot coming from the cabin as I was leaving, I know what that it meant but I didn't want to believe that the captain would abandon his crew like that… but he had…

Our second in command was trying to calm the men but it wasn't working they were scared some shaking I think I was the only that had some training even if it was only from the local blacksmith I think I was the most trained out of all of them I knew this was going to end quickly… but if it was my time to die then I was going to take as many of them down with me as I could…

Their captain gave the order to attack first was numerous fires from cannons which hit the side of the ship with a huge boom which echoed all around us, splinters of wood flow from beneath us as the deck of the ship cracked our ship was only a old soon to retire transport ship and didn't have any working cannons so we were defenceless…

The next move from the crew of the invading ship was to aboard our ship they throw new ropes and swung from old ones the boarded and headed straight to us with raised swords, from the first look at the men that were boarding they looked rough and experienced but young too.

I could tell that there was three main men that were leading the attack and had the most power… the first was a huge guy with black curly hair, I could tell from the smile that was spread across his face that he enjoyed a fight, the next was a tall blond man he was fighting two men that were clearly bigger then him but he had better skill and finished them easily…

The last was a man with bronze hair he was tall and muscular but not as much as the first man, I could tell from where I was standing that he had brilliant green eyes that stood out on his face like a light in a dark…

They were sweeping across the deck cutting down the men like a warm knife through butter; we didn't have a chance…

I was about to strike at to strike at a man form the invading crew when another sword hit mine blocking the attack… I turned to see the greened eyed man staring back at me… I pushed him back but he lunged again almost hitting me but I was quicker then him and kept dodging his moves I could tell that he was becoming annoyed that I kept dodging his attacks also that I wasn't as easy as the rest of the crew…

As we were fighting I looked around for the rest of the crew only to see them all gone and replaced by the other crew watching me and the man fight, taking my moment of distraction to his advantage he hit me across the face with the handle of his sword which knocked me onto the deck but it also knocked my hat off my head and all my long chestnut brown hair now fanned across the deck beneath me…

I tried to move but my head throbbed from the hit from my opponent and slowly but surely slipped into the black…

* * *

**hoped you liked it please review xx .L**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO thanks for the reviews from haleyscott305 and i love edward :) **

**heres the next chapter sorry about the shortness but i wanted to show edward a little :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

EPOV

Ok that was not expected one minuet we were fighting and I must say that it was a good fight ands the young looking boy was putting up one hell of a good fight, for a few minuets I didn't know who would win but I did know that if the fight did turn his was then the rest of my crew would step in and help… especially since I'm the captains nephew and they wouldn't like to face my aunt and uncle if I had been the only one that had died on this small raid…

Anyway we were fighting and he was suddenly distracted, I think it was the fact that all of his crew were dead and he was the only one left, but I took the opportunity and hit him across the head with the end of my sword and it knocked him to the deck, but it also knocked his hat of and loads is long slightly wavy chestnut hair poured out around him, well her…

I couldn't believe it he was a she I thought he was a bit small for a boy but I didn't even think that he could be a she oh no there was one think that I didn't do was harm a woman my good for nothing parents taught me that much and now I had partially killed her…

Of course all the crew knew of my beliefs and most of them though the same... we were all shock to say the least at what happened…

I saw her try to move and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in, she was alive but she just fell limp again and was unconscious…

Why the hell was a woman aboard the ship in the first place and what were we going to do with her now I know that my aunt and the rest of the other women aboard our ship wouldn't want anymore harm come to her…

I moved closer to the woman and knelt down beside her and brushed the hair out for the way of her face… I don't know why I didn't realise that she was a woman because he was beautiful…

Just then the ship we were all standing on made a loud crack and knew I wouldn't be long before she sunk into the deeps of the ocean…

"What are you all standing here for got see what you can salvage… and quickly she hasn't got long left…" the crew finally deciding to go there jobs they were here for and moved away for me and the woman, the only ones left were Emmett and Jasper…

"Edward man what are you going to do?" I turned to look at Emmett who was for the first time since I had met him being serious, Jasper who stood beside him have the same expression on his face telling me that he was wondering what I was going to do too…

"I don't know she's just a girl cant be older them 16, maybe 17…" I looked at her again we could leave her hear to die… "We'll bring her aboard the Twilight and then aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle can decide what to do with her…" I said nodding Emmett and Jasper agreed with me then headed back to the ship to warn the rest of my family of what happened…

"Hey Edward…" I looked at Emmett who was standing by the side of the ship…

"What is it Emmett?" I know that smirk from any where he was back to his charming self…

"I can wait to see what happens when she wakes up…" what was he on about now?

"Whys that Emmett?" trying not to sound to board at his to mischievous tone of voice…

"Just so that I can watch her kick you but again and this time there won't be anything to distract her when she does…" and with that he walked across the now newly placed makeshift bridge that had been placed between the two ships…

Still by the girls side I picked her up in bridal style, I stood up to walk back to our ship when she shifted in my arms coming closer to me she moved one hand to my chest and clutched my shirt, I couldn't help but love the feeling of the woman being so close it was strange every time I touched her bare skin a shock or spark went through me, it was strange but I knew that there was something about this girl… it made me want to know everything there was about her, where was she from? Why was she aboard that ship? Did she have family? What's her name?

* * *

**hoped you liked it please review xx .L**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIII heres chapter 6 hope you like it thanks to all the people who reviewed :) .L**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

Aww what the hell happened I was fighting, and then I was on the floor, I can't remember after that I reached up to feel my head and winced… but it wasn't the fact that my head hurt it was the fact that my hair was surrounding my face which meant that it wasn't hidden underneath my hat… oh god the new whats going to happen now… ship crews hated women aboard especially pirates why were they keeping me alive?

The sound of a bottle falling of a table and hitting the floor brought me out of my thoughts, I looked around the room that they had put me in, all I could say was at least it wasn't a cell at the belly of the ship, the room was quite big it has windows looking out to the ocean there was lots of light streaming through them, but the sun was just about set it was a beautiful view of the sun descending below the horizon… the rest of the room was filled with weird items that I would think a pirate would have like books which lined one of the walls a music player in the far corner with a record box next to it… on the table there was lots of papers…

I got up from the bed and walked slowly to the desk, there were maps and charts also some letters which had very elegant penmanship on it I wonder who had written them the letter wasn't signed I was curious to see what the letters said but I wouldn't intrude in there private letters…

There was a shelf above the desk which was empty beside a picture in its frame, I looked closer to see a woman holding a child in her arms, I must say she was beautiful, they were smiling at the camera it was a nice scene, I just wish my mother loved me as much as the women loved her child in the picture…

I sat back down on the bed taking off the too big jacket that covered the top half of my outfit I removed the bandages from around my chest and straightened out the rest of my clothes… they knew I was a girl might as well not hide any longer…

I was reattaching my belt when the door opened and to my surprise two young woman came in, the first was a small girl who looked about my age she had short black hair that stuck out in all directions she was wearing the same style of clothes I was… the other women looked older then me but only by a year or two she two was wearing clothes that matched my style, something told me that the both could hold her own in a fight…

"Oh my god your awake! Hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale…" the small girl now I knew was called Alice was partially vibrating on the spot…

"Erm hi it's nice to meet you…" I didn't know what to do with these two women in front of me they looked so nice yet I didn't know what they were going to do I mean they did just take over the ship I was on and killed all of the crew apart from me of course, but I guess they didn't do it personally but I still was cautious around them… "Where are we and why are you two aboard a ship? Men hate it when women are aboard there ships and here you too are… sorry my heads a little scrambled…" I stopped my ramblings and sat down on the bed, where I was soon followed by the two girls…

"Hey it's ok…" Alice said putting her arm around me… I couldn't help but lean into her even though I wouldn't say it I had missed other women just so that I could act normal… "We are aboard my father's ship the Twilight. We live aboard it we're all family and friends here most of us were around when the ship was first built…"

"Why am I here why didn't that man just kill me like the rest of crew?" I had to ask I needed to know what they were going to do with me…

"Well…" Rosalie started, "you are here because that man couldn't kill you even though he nearly did and you weren't like the rest of the crew I mean we saw you fight you were amazing you kicked Edward's ass…" I had to laugh wait Edward but she carried on before I could say anything "and the captain of the ship you were on wasn't what you thought he was planning something, I don't know what it was but Carlisle said he needed stopping and he never really do that unless it was right… do you know what you were transporting?"

"No I don't, he always said it was confidential and no one was aloud to go near it…" now that I think of it I knew something was up from the first moment I stepped aboard the ship…

I took a minuet to process everything they was said, first I was on the legendary Twilight secondary I think I was safe for now anyways but there was still one thing I wasn't sure about…

"Whats going to happen with me now?" I waited for my answer from the girls beside me…

"Well your going to stay with us and when we make reach the next port you can leave if you want…" I couldn't help but think that she didn't want me to leave but she barely knew me she didn't even know my name…

"Ok that sounds great… how long have I been asleep for I ache all over?" it was true every time I move my arms and legs they ached…

"You've been asleep for about 2 days, Edward hit you pretty hard on the head," she raised her hand to my head and touched my cut I winced she looked sorry so I just smiled…

"Whose room am I in?"

"Its Edwards he was pretty upset that he had hurt you being a girl and all, he's sorry for hitting you by the way he was pacing non stop whilst Carlisle was looking at you he's a doctor slash captain… Edward has this thing about hurting a woman I'm not really sure what it is about he wouldn't tell anyone but there you go…" she was about to continue talking but Rosalie interrupted her…

"Anyway would you like a tour of the ship so you can stretch you legs I know Esme and the boys all want to meet you…" I smiled at Rosalie I really did want to get out of the room and get some fresh air…

"Yer that sounds great…" I stood up from the bed ready for the tour of the ship

"I love you clothes by the way where did you get them from?" Alice asked something told me that she liked shopping and clothes…

"I got them off a friend before he left…" I smiled

"Before HE left… who was he? You have to tell us everything…" I could tell that this was going to be a long boat ride to the next port…

"Oh before I forget one of the crew, the weapons manager I think, said he thought he new you but said that you couldn't be at sea…"

"Wait did you just say the weapons manager?"

* * *

**dum dum dummm ;)**

**So what do you think? review and let me know :) .L**


	7. Chapter 7

**HII just wanted to say thanks to all the people who review to the authers note it really helped a lot and i can now say that this is a Edward and Bella story :)**

**hope you like the new chapter :) .L**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Wait did you just say the weapons manager?" I could only hope that it's Jake but what was he doing on a pirate ship I didn't care I've missed him so much…

I know the girls were talking about the ship and where things are but I really wasn't listening I wanted to see if the weapons manager was Jake…

"Are you listening?" they asked me "wait we don't even know your name?" they turned back to me waited for the answer I wasn't going to give it to them until I know if its Jake or to… if they knew that I'm a lady from Port Angeles they would send me right back and that means back to my mother and an arranged marriage, and I'm not going back.

"I'm listening, where would the weapons manger be?" I asked them hoping they wouldn't push for my name, which I looked like Rosalie was going to do by the look on her face but Alice just sighed and pointed the direction

"He'll be on deck with the rest of the crew for weapons training…" I knew there was a huge grin on my face but I didn't care, I ran towards the stairs Alice pointed to which lead to the deck…

When I reached the deck there were lots of things going on. Most of the crew were fighting with different weapons like swords; daggers and some with know weapons at all… I saw the three men that came aboard my ship; it looked like they were leading all the activities and coaching the rest of the men, I guess that's why they were so go when invading the ship I was on they are trained fighters…

At that time Alice and Rosalie caught up with me, "There you are, you're a really fast runner," Rosalie said slightly out of breath, "well this is the crew lets introduce you to some people before we find the weapons master," she started to point out the different people starting with the 3 men which I found out were called Emmett McCarthy who also happens to be Rosalie's husband I smiled and she showed me her ring something told me that she was really proud of her husband and her marriage, then Alice pointed out the other man who was coaching the bare fist fighting he was really good I found out that he was Alice's husband Jasper Whitlock. I was happy for them, they had men that they loved and that loved them back I wish I had that…

Then they pointed to another man which I knew straight away, it was Jake…

I ran across the deck, heading straight for Jake many of the men stopped fighting when they saw me. "Jake!" I couldn't help calling his name he turned to me and smiled dropped all the items and stepped towards me he had his huge goofy smile on his face…

I reached him and he scooped my up in his arms and spun me around, I couldn't believe that he was here on this ship, what are the chances of him being here? He put me down and smiled, "Bella, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining it's so good to see you but you're on a ship in the middle of the ocean… oh and what happened to your head?" of course he would mention the big ugly bruise that was covering the side of my head…

"It's so good to see you to Jake, I can't believe you're here on a pirate ship…" he smiled at me but his gaze was shifted to behind me I turned around and came face to face with a tall blond man and a woman with caramel hair she had something about her that screamed mother and love, I guess these were the captain and his wife…

"It's good to see our guest is awake, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme were glad to have you aboard our ship though it would have been nicer under different circumstances… Mr Black would you mind introducing you friend to us," he said to Jake I just hoped that he would say my full name with my title and all…

"Captain this is my friend Lady Isabella Swan of Port Angeles…" just great thanks a lot Jacob Black. I softly hit Jake on the shoulder he just looked at me as if he didn't know what he had done wrong…

"Bella Swan would have been just fine Jake." I said to him I could help but add a little anger to what I'd said because now they were going to think that I was a stuck up person who was just rebelling against mummy and daddy but I was more then that I was a person who wanted a life of her own and didn't want to spend her life marry to some old men who my parents agreed of … "It's a pleasure to meet you captain, Mrs Cullen…" I smiled trying to move them past the shock that was on there faces…

However it wasn't working the next thing I knew Alice was moving in front of her parents and smiled "Did he just say you were Lady Swan of Port Angeles?" she had a smile on her face that I really didn't like so I just nodded…

"Why don't we continue this conversation in my cabin…" that captain asked I knew that he wanted to know how I came to be out here in the middle of the ocean… he turned to leave his wife linked arms with him and we all walked back below deck to where the cabins were…

EPOV

Oh my god it was here the girl I was supposed to marry… she was here on the ship, she was nothing like the girl my parents described her to be they said she was a well accomplished lady who excelled in many things that a would make a perfect wife and she came from a perfect family who were the perfect family…

The woman who just walked into my uncle's cabin was nothing like the girl they described, she was a woman who knew how to protect herself and looked like she loved the life at sea as much as I did…

But the first thing she did once she woke up was run into another mans arms, I wished they were my arms she ran into for comfort, I hadn't even talked to her and I already think I'm falling for the brave and adventurous woman that was now aboard our ship…

However I know first impressions meant everything and mine were disastrous I don't think that she could ever be mine the first thing she would think of was me hurting her she could never trust a person like me, but something deep down said that I had hope and to never give on what this could be…

* * *

**Well tell me what you think review :) .L**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry sorry sorry i havent updated in ages but things at my stepmum is being a real bitch and is seriously depressing, i mean she could give every evil stepmother a run for ther money really shes such cow ahh... anyway stop ranting about that woman and i hope you like the update! please review it make me feel better :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

Ok well that was one of the most strangest conversations I have ever had I mean they all looked like they knew something I didn't and they were al all shock by me running away from my parents, I think they were happy in fact that another woman could stand up for what she believes in…

But that wasn't what I found weird when I started to mention the arranged marriage they looked away from me I know they didn't know that I noticed their weird behaviour but it was strange…

The girl called Alice seemed positively bouncing when I walked out of the cabin and began immediately asking questions, like whether or not I was going to stay on the ship with them or not, all I had to do is smile at her and she had her answer. The truth is that I did want to stay with these people it would be fun and they were all kind friendly unlike all the other captains I've sailed with…

So yes I was going to sail on board the twilight... but there was one thing I had to do, lets just say that the cut and bruise on my head still hurt and it would be fair it the man that did it came out of it unscathed…

EPOV

I watched her walk into my uncle's cabin and as soon as the door closed I was bombarded with the rest of my family that were on the deck with included Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They didn't say anything they just looked at me as to say, "Oh my God, that was the woman you were supposed to marry, you ran away from home and now you've ruined any chance of being with her" ok maybe I added the last part, but it was still true…

"Oh my god Edward that was her, the woman that you were going to marry!" Alice practically screamed into my ear…

"Dude you missed out she's hot," Emmett's comment was shortly followed by a slap from Rosalie.

"Emmett is that all you think about?" I asked him "I mean what are the chances of the woman that I was meant to marry ends up aboard this ship in the middle of the ocean… what was she thinking? Why did she leave her home? It's dangerous she could have been killed…"

"Aww Edward you like her…" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time…

"What are you talking about, no I don't…" I turned away from them and looked over the passing ocean…

Ok I know I was lying to them but I didn't like to tell them that I was falling for her even though they properly already know by what just said which would now lead to endless teasing from Emmett and way too much attention from Alice and Rose…

"Oh come on Edward what are you going to do? Are you going to tell her who you are? What if she already knows? Do you think that Esme and Carlisle will tell her while she in their cabin? What if…"

"Alice, stop talking please, give Edward a moment to breath," thanks to Jasper, Alice did stop talking but unfortunately I spoke to soon…

"Ok it's been a moment, what are you going to do Edward? It's going to be great that she's on board…" I couldn't take it anymore…

"ALICE SHUT UP! God do you ever stop, I will never work between us… besides she already got someone," I nodded towards the weapons manager Jacob who was quietly talking to the other crew…

They all looked towards the man that Isabella greeted shortly after waking up, I herd Alice sigh, I knew that she wanted to tell me something but was holding her tongue so she doesn't upset me further. However I knew she was usually right about things like this it was weird she had this kind of sixth sense of knowing things before they happened…

"What do you think Alice? You usually aright about things like these, I'm sorry for snapping at you." I could never stay made at Alice she was my favourite sister and she was just trying to help me…

"It's ok Edward I know its stress full for you, but I think I have some good news for you, if you want to hear it that is?" I smiled, she was teasing me, she knew I would want to hear it; she was just going to make me say out loud that I wanted to find out if I truly had a chance with Isabella.

"Yes Alice I would love to know please enlighten me," I heard the other smirk at mine and Alice's way of communication but they were used to it we were always teasing each other ever since we were little and she would come with my aunt and uncle when visiting Port Angeles to see my parents…

"Well she isn't with Mr Black right Rose?" her thoughts were confirmed when Rosalie nodded and turned her attention back to her nails I swear to god that woman is the vainest person on the planet, I thought to myself and my attention was brought back to the present when I realised what Alice had actually said…

"Wait? What Alice? She isn't with Jacob?" ok I knew that women were weird but how do they know just by about a minuet of interaction between the two of them…

"Their just friends Edward, or brother and sister I would say but that's just me, if she liked the man she would have kissed him…"

"What makes you say that she would have kissed him?" I answered to quickly, ok I know, I was really jealous I didn't want anyone to have My Isabella… great now I sounded like a possessive jerk… I shook my head whilst running my hands through my already messed up hair, stupid habit which always gave away when I was upset or frustrated my siblings just laughed at me

"So you want to know more about her then Edward?" Emmett knew very well that I liked her, she was different and not only was she the most beautiful women I had ever seen but she could kick my ass and that I must say was great I hated women that did the whole damsel in distress thing, not that I don't like the idea of being able to look after and take care of my girl but knowing that she would be safe if anything were to happen to me was great.

"Of course I do Emmett, whats your point," I seriously didn't like the smirk of his face right now, it was the same one that was always there when something that was going to make him laugh but that usually involved me being in pain…

"Well I think you moment has arrived looked behind you." I turned around quickly hoping that I would get a chance to talk to her like Emmett had suggested but that thought was short lived when the feeling of a fist hitting my face knocked all thoughts out of my mind…

I knew who had hit me and I also knew I deserved it but wow she really can throw a punch the side of my face and nose hurt like hell…

* * *

**Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiii my lovely readers heres the new update i hope you like it! its not the longest ive done but i think its ok :) what would you prefere quicker updates or longer chapters? review and tell me .L**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

That felt so good. I could overlook the pain that was coming off of my fist for the pleasure of hitting that man who knocked me out on my ship.

I was almost positive that I could be put in the brig for what I had just dome but I didn't matter, any way that thought was quickly overturned when the silence that was around us ended with booming laughter that came from the huge man called Emmett, I turned back to he man that was now on the floor he was holding his face in his hands and moaning slightly, a part of me had hoped that I didn't hit him too hard to cause him damage because when I first saw him up close a minuet a go he was very handsome and the ting that stood out the most dazzling green grass eyes which I could have stared into them forever.

"are you bloody mad why did you do that for?" did he really just say that I mean the cut that was still throbbing on my head was as good a reason as any to why he deserved to has gotten punched in he face.

"Are you really asking that question? My head is killing because of you!" I couldn't help but screech at him, who he thought he was.  
"Well, that wasn't my fault I was doing my job, of taking over that pathetic excuse for a ship and crew of your, you just got in the way!" by this time he had stood up and was stepping quickly towards me I must say he was frighten standing there he must have been over 6 foot tall...

He got closer I drew my sword which stopped him...

But this just made him smile then he drew his own matching my own stance... Most of the crew had back off around us creating a huge cycle around us...

I looked him in his distracting eyes and he just smiled that horrible grin of his.

That what did it for me, the breaking point, he thought it was a joke, just another woman having a tantrum.. I took a swing at him coursing him to step back, he wasn't expecting me to attack but he didn't delay any longer, he came at me with as much force that I had shown him... we were fighting and I was easy matched with every move I made...

He knocked me back so that I was lying on the deck with him holding me down; I was struggling beneath him trying endlessly to break free…

"We weren't ever a fighting crew," I shouted at him "were just a transport ship they were no match for you, they were just desperate men looking work and you killed them." I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him over so that he was under me, and I was straddling him…

He laughed and looked at me with those piercing green eyes "What about you Isabella Swan of Port Angeles?" he almost whispered to me as our faces were only inches apart. "How did someone like you come to be out here in the ocean pretending to be a man? Someone like you shouldn't do that it's not right"

He pushed me off him and we both quickly stood up getting back into our fight. That was until he was stood with his back to one of the cabin doors with my sword at his throat…

"Someone like me? You don't know what my life was like!" I inched my sword closer making him flinch "I just wanted to escape away from a life that would only bring me misery and an arrange marriage to a man I would never love and who would properly be some lazy slob who only use me as a prise on his arm to show off to his friends! Who are you to say what I can and can't do?"

A flash of hurt spread across his face but suddenly changed when he knock my sword away from his neck using his own sword, we moved back out in to the middle of the deck and he ended up behind me with his arms locked around me holding my arms so that I couldn't move. I as stuck. My body plastered to his chest it was strange that being in this position with him felt comfortable and distracted because all I could feel and hear was his warm laboured breath on my neck as he moved closer to me bringing his mouth close to my ear…

"I can tell you lose things my dearest Isabella because my name is Master Edward Mason of Port Angeles… I was going to be your husband…"

* * *

**So what do you think review and tell me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners how are we? :) i just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to all those who have review i love you all :) i hope you like the next chapter please review:) .L**

* * *

Chapter 10

EPOV  
She froze and stopped resisting in my arms... What had just happened I had told her that I was the one that was supposed to marry and now she wasn't saying a thing she was unresponsive...

I removed my arms from around her she took a step forward and turn to face me, I didn't speak but neither did she the expression on her face was placid before it quickly turned to anger...

"What the hell are you doing at sea if you were the one who was supposed to marry me; I left the day before the wedding and hadn't heard anything about a missing groom... Were you just going to leave me at the alter why's with that?" after she stopped complaining I took in what she said.

"What? How can you say that what if I did stay there you left I would have been the one standing at the alter waiting for my bride that would never come because she gone gallivanting off dresses as a man to see" she didn't say anything this was a pointless conversation I left she left it didn't matter...

"Who said I would be your bride even if I did stay?" Oh my god here we go,

"Why would I want a bride like you anyway your stubborn as a mule, defiant and just plain annoying" I knew I was being mean but she was all of those things...

"Unlike you who's stuck up, chauvinistic pig" ouch that hurt, did she really think I was those things she had only just meet me, she didn't know me…

"Who are you calling stuck up _lady_ Isabella?" low blow I know but she was using all of her weapon and so was I…

"I didn't choose which family I was born into! I never chose that title, it doesn't matter anymore that's not who I am!" she shouted, she really did sound hurt, I felt a tug in my stomach I was didn't like it that I had hurt her even if it was just words,

Are argument was abruptly stopped by some in the crowd whose voice we all could recognise…

"For god's sake will you two ever stop arguing, you would think that you were together because you argue like an old married couple…" and with the last word out of Emmett's mouth the whole crew erupted into laughter I could even see my aunt and uncle trying not to laugh… I could see that Bella was just as offended as me, she had her arms crossed over her chest and a, I must say, adorable angry smirk on her face. When she saw me looking at her she glared at me then turned away from me and walked over to the edge of the ship to look out over the edge of the water…

The laughter finally died down and the ships crew returned to their duties, I walked over to the front of the ship and looked down at the waves as they crash against the sides I would never have a chance to be with the beautiful woman that now for sure hated me…

I tour my eyes away from the waves to look out into the ocean ahead when something that the light reflected off of caught my eye… it might be another ship in which case I knew that Carlisle would like to know…

I raced across the deck, passing where Isabella still stood, to my uncle's cabin. I knocked twice and waited for an answer which I got quickly… "Come in Edward," how he new it was me I didn't know it was strange but I didn't think anything of it…

I walked slowly into his cabin and looked around the room I saw the usual things that you would see in a captain's cabin from a desk covered in maps letters and papers to four chairs two of which were sat on by my aunt and uncle.

I couldn't help but notice the smirk on my aunt's face she was still thinking about the events which had happened up on the deck… I took one of the empty chairs and put my head in my hands and sighed, my aunt just laughed, "Oh Edward you got yourself in a right mess haven't you," she laughed again and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have aunt but that's not why I'm here… Uncle there's a another ship close by I think it's the one you have been looking for, in not sure for certain but it had the same colours as the one your looking for…"

"That's great Edward, you know what to do, prepare the men and tell you cousins to get ready too…" he stood up and looked down at his maps "I had a feeling we would be seeing them soon,"

"What are you going to do about Isabella, Uncle?" I tried to keep the worry and concern out of my voice but I was never really good at hiding my emotions that was more Jaspers area of expertise he rarely showed his emotions and was an expert lie detector when he wanted to be…

"Isabella? I'm not sure what you mean Edward," great just what I needed, a sarcastic uncle messing with me…

"You know what I mean what are you going to do with her? She can't stay here its too dangerous, she could get others killed," this is me trying to move the conversation over to concern of the crew instead of the woman I was fighting with not 15 minutes ago… but it was never going to work my uncle could see right through me…

"she a good fighter Edward, better then most of the men on this ship she will be fine and to make you feel better I'll put someone close to her as her guard… how's that sound?" he had his all knowing smirk on his face, he was enjoying seeing me like this but I had to agree with him the guard did sound like a good idea...

"That's great uncle! That would keep her safe, who are you thinking of putting with her? Martins? Briggs?"

"No Edward I'm not putting someone she could easily beat, I'm putting someone who would have a the most experience with her, besides Mister Black either because we need him as our weapons master during the battles" he looked to my aunt and she let our a girlish giggle like she new something I didn't...

I didn't get it, there wasn't anyone who knew her besides Black and no one had fought her besides me… hold on for second that's what they meant wasn't it they were going to put her in my charge making it my responsibility to look after her, which was great considering that fact that she hated me…

"oh no, no way in hell, that's not fair why should I be the one to look after her, she horrible and mean and she hates me and it would be the worst match ever…" I knew I was wining like a kid but I really, really didn't wasn't to do this…

"Well get used to it Edward you are now the new guard of Lady Isabella whether you like it or not… so get to it. Lots to do before we reach the ship…" I let out a breath and turned around and headed out of his cabin back onto the ships deck where still stood against the railings was Isabella…

* * *

**Review Review Review :) .L**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, well first i need to say that nobody wanted to adopt my story :( and was going to just end it... **

**but im not that mean and didnt want to leave it like i did so i am carrying on with it but i am not going to update as oftern but it will be finished hopefully :)**

**so with out futher ado heres chapter 11 hope you like it :) Lucy x**

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV  
I could see the ship that we were getting ready to attack but something was blocking my complete view, Isabella.

She stood by the railing watching the ocean crash past the ship what I wouldn't give to see inside her head, what was she thinking? I guess no one would ever know. Maybe she would tell someone if they asked but then again maybe not she looked like a woman who guarded her thoughts well.  
I walked up to the side of the ship and lent on he railing beside her the wind was blowing her scent all over me she smelled like lilac and soap obviously from the bath that my sister gave her whilst she was unconscious thanks to me…

"I'm sorry for earlier I shouldn't have attacked you." her voice came out in a small whisper I properly would have heard her if in wasn't already paying so much attention to her.

"Don't apologise Isabella..." I whispered back to her,

"Bella, my names Bella" she said to ocean I smiled that name really did suit her I wandered if she knew what her name really meant in Italian… Beautiful Bella…

"I'm the one who should be sorry Bella I should never have hit you in the first place it was entirely my fault you have nothing to be sorry for..."

"No I shouldn't have attacked you..."she turned and looked at me whilst letting out a sigh we both could see that an argument was coming if we didn't let up now...

We were both too stubborn for our own good, it was neither of our fault really but if we looked at the past events clearly just accidents that couldn't be stopped, and her attacking me was fully justified I would have done that if someone had attacked my ship and killed my friends and then knocked me unconscious...

I stared shamelessly at her like she was doing now at me I knew that the feelings I have been starting to feel for her were stronger then anything I have felt for anyone before I didn't want them to go away I wanted to shear them with this impossible woman in front of but she wouldn't feel the same for me I'm just a screw up runaway who was scared of marriage but I would give anything to go back and marry her now, to be wed and living in a house on our own, just shearing each others lives forever...

"Are we going to that ship?" she pointed to the approaching ship

"Yes we are they are rumoured to be carrying highly valuable cargo that was stolen from a dear friend of Carlisle… so we hope to retrieve it from them…" I didn't want to tell her that this new ship was properly going to meet the same outcome that her ship came to…

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her face which I couldn't help but smile back, "what?" I questioned

"Well I was just wondering that if you are just about to attack that ship why aren't you getting the men ready or something that ship must be less than hour away with the speed this ship is going which is very impressive by the way," I smiled at her easiness I could already tell that she was going to fit in here I just hoped that she stayed once we reached the next port…

"This is the fastest ship to have ever sailed the seven seas or so Carlisle says anyway…" I laughed she smiled to, "but don't worry, we've done this loads of times before. There's no reason to fret, Bella, we're all well trained and know what were doing…" I did truly have a lot of faith in my ship mates or the rigorous training me, Jasper and Emmett put them through. "And I'm pretty sure they are all below deck gearing up as we speak…"

"I'm not worried or fretting…" she gave me an angry smirk which made me smile she reminded me of an angry little kitten but I knew for past experiences that she can be a fierce lioness when she wants to be… "Me and you both know how good your crew are… I was just curious I had heard stories about the legendary Twilight ship and its ruthless crew…"

Ok now I was intrigued what had she heard out us or my uncle anyway I had only been on his ship for a few months I didn't really know how others saw the ship… "What have you heard about us?"

"This and that…" she turned away from me back to the approaching ship, was that all she was going to say, this and that what kind of an answer was that I knew she could tell that I really wanted to know more but she still didn't say anything else, such a tease… I laugh and shook my head she was getting to me…

I was about to ask her another question when I heard someone behind me, I turned, it was Jasper…

"Its time…" his eyes shifted from me to Isabella them he smirked and raised his left eyebrow questioning me at what was going on between me and Bella, I shook my head… he always knew what people were feeling he had a knack for it or that's what he said but I always thought it was something else, something more perhaps…

"Thanks Jazz we'll be right down," and with that he turned on his heals and headed back below deck.

Before I could say anything steeped around me and faced me, "so… whats the plan?" she smiled and something told me that I really shouldn't like that smile but I loved her eagerness…

"The plan is for you to go below deck with my cousins and aunt and stay there for the next few hours…" she could handle herself but still I didn't want her to get hurt and even though she would never admit it her being a woman would make the enemy think she would be the easiest target and them attack her more and I couldn't have that, I wouldn't have that.

We stood in silence for about 30 seconds both staring at each other, she had a hand on the edge of the blade that she had been keeping in her belt, I looked at it then back to her face, she let out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest "I want to help…" she finally said.

"No Bella it's too dangerous…" I said almost immediately back to her…

"Come on Edward…" she pleaded with me I could help it but love the way she said my name "your fighting why can't I? I can hold my own against you can't I, I want to help…" she was right… and I knew that she wasn't going to let me stop her anyway…

"Ok," I nodded to her and headed below deck "Come with me Isabella…"

I went down below deck with Isabella trailing behind me I walked past the armoury and the kitchens "where are we going?" she asked me "we just passed the armoury..." she told me as if it was my first time on the ship…

"Were going to get my weapons which I don't keep with the others weapons" I lead her to the back of the ship where I knew she would be safe I stopped by the entrance, "after you my lady" I smiled at the angry scowl she had on her face when I said my lady. She stormed passed me and into the room.  
I smiled my plan was working all I needed now was... I reached into my jacket and pulled out what I was searching for...

"There's nothing in here Edward..." she was still looking around the room as I stepped closer to her and grabbed her wrists lifted them above her head and used my trusted cuffs to tie her to the railing attached to the top of the wall, I did it so quickly she couldn't fight back or do anything to prevent the fact that she is chained to a room in the very back of the ship and would be unfortunately stuck like this for let's say a few hours...

Now I know that this is mean and I was going back on what I had said, but she could be hurt and I wasn't going to allow that.

"Edward Mason you let me go now!" she shook on the cuffs trying to escape but they wouldn't budge she screamed and cursed at me.

She does have a mouth of a pirate after all, I looked at her one last time then walked out the room and shut the door and locked it, just in case…

* * *

**thanks for reading ;) .L**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi here's chapter 12 hope you like it :) .L**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Now up on the deck, me, Emmett and Jasper were awaiting for the crew of the enemy ship to start to retaliate against our firing cannons, yet they haven't, which is strange considering that knew who we were most of the ships in this region of the seas did all you had to see is the Cullen crest that was on the main sail…

The two ships were now sailing side by side I could see onto their deck it was deserted…

Where was everyone?

Silently we lowered planks that were to act as bridges between the ships. I gave the signal to Emmett to start to board the ship…

Something wasn't right, this ship was meant to be the second ruthless ship in the seas the crew should be here, and the ship didn't look damaged in any way.

All the crew were now aboard the ship I looked at Jasper and he at me his face carried the same puzzled look mine did…

I heard a splash come from behind I ran to the edge to see the planks were now gone and we were now stuck on this ship with no why back…

I turned around only to see a the entire crew surrounded by lots of men holding swords to their throats and their weapons on the floor of the deck

Oh no… a man walked up to me, his skin was pale, which was strange, men and women who sailed the seas usually had tanned skin for being on decks under the heat of the sun all day. His long black hair blow in the wind as he approached me, he smiled and then nodded his head before I could do any thing something hit me on the back of the head and everything turned into black.

**BPOV**

I started to hear cannon fire so I knew that the two ships were now fighting I pulled harder of the chains that Edward tied me up with… when I get out of here I am going to kill him, well maybe just hurt him really bad, he just tied me here and left with that smug smirk on his handsome face…

What was that? He wasn't handsome he was ugly with that stupidly messy bronze hair and his emerald eyes and slight stubble on his face from not shaving and his strong looking arms...

Oh for god sake, who was I kidding the man was gorgeous…

I just had to get out of here to make sure that I wipe the smirk off of his face when he sees me…

The cannons have now stopped firing, then minuets later loud splashed sounded but after that I couldn't hear anything not the clash of swords nothing, what was going on up there?

Then I heard a voice a man he sounded cold but his voice was filled with humour…

"We've taken your crew and now your ship, come out now and you won't be harmed…" I heard Carlisle and the rest of the crew on the deck talking but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying… until I heard a deep voice "Search the ship!"

Great not only did Edward and the rest of the crew gone and got themselves captured, now I was on my own on board the ship tied up with no means of escape and to top it all off I have now got the enemy crew searching the ship and when I was found I had know idea what could happen…

Could my day get any better…?

I turned back to the door where I could hear the creaks as the men walked among the ship searching, they were coming closer I could just make out some of the voices, two men were just out side the door they were discussing the ship and the take over when I heard something I didn't like...

"These people are nothing like I thought they would be, I mean did you see their attack it was pathetic and the men are so childish..." the first man stated…

"The men may be childish but the woman sure aren't did you see the blonde..." they laughed "I can't wait to get a piece of that, the captain said we could have them once the rest of the crew were taken care of... and their dearest captain Carlisle takes a small dip with the sharks"

"If it's just between me and you, I want a piece of the small brunette... Anne or Annette, something like that..." the other deep voice said he wanted Alice and I couldn't let that happen...

The two men were at the door rattling the locked handle… I was endlessly looking around the room for something to find something that could help me, I spotted a piece of 2x4 on the other side of the room well out of reach for me… why did Edward have to put me in this stupid little room with nothing useful in it…

"Help me please!" what am I doing calling out to them… why did I do that? You did it because they may help you down take the handcuffs off because they would think you're a helpless woman that needs the help of a big strong men, big strong stupid men more like… but it could work "Help me please!" I shouted at the door…

"Break the door down, there's someone in there!" I heard the man say before a loud crash echoed through the room and pieces of the now broken down door flow through the room some scratching my skin but nothing to cause to much harm to me…

"Thank you so much please help me down those stupid people were going to leave me hear to rot I know it…" I faked a tear and a whimper which made the two hopeless men scramble to me and help me down from the railing. I let my arms fall and stumbled a few steps…

"Are you ok miss?" the biggest man asked looking only at my breasts when we said it, I was about to shout at the man that my eyes were in my face not my chest but I knew that wouldn't help with the situation…

"Yes I'm fine now thank you so much I don't know how I can ever repay you for rescuing me…" the two men shuffled and looked at each other almost having a silent conversation just through body language, I had to move this along I didn't know how long the crew had…

"I heard the man who put me in here said that there's a key to the cuffs in the armoury just down the corridor…" I looked back up to them

"Go down the corridor Felix find the key bring it back up here so we can free our lovely guest…" we both watched Felix snort and walked away down to the armoury which just left me and the other man alone, I quickly picked up the piece of wood and swung it and hit the man in the head he immediately slummed to the ground hitting his head again on the door frame on the way down completely knocking him out…

I sneaked of the door stepping over the man and walked down towards the armoury to find Felix…

Slowly walking down the corridor checking for other people that were searching the ship, only coming into contact with three of the enemy crew and quickly hitting them with my weapon which was becoming one of my favourite tools, after rendering the heavy men unconscious I dragged them to where I left the first man, before carrying to find to get the key for the cuffs…

Coming to the entrance of the armoury I peeked inside and saw Felix inside rummaging through the different items in the room. He was cursing slightly I could see the keys on the wall behind him but he obviously hadn't found them he turned his back to me and I entered the room and immediately my luck got worse when I knocked over a stand of tools which dropped to the floor which made Felix turn and see me.

He had a look on his face that made me think that my act earlier didn't work on him as well as it did to his unconscious friend…

"Where's Demetri?" oh that was his friends name I was wondering… should I play dumb and try and carry on the lies or should I just attack? Just attack…

I still had the plank of wood in my hands as I stepped closer to the awaiting pirate his eyes glanced down at my makeshift weapon in my hands…

He chuckled "I didn't think you were all that you seemed to be I knew that you were up to something, you're not at all damsel in distress are you?"

I smiled at him as he gripped the sword at his waist, I attacked before he could pull the rest of the sword out of its confinements, I swung but only hit his arm that block my attack, he gripped the wood and yanked it out of my hands and chucked it to the ground on the other side of the room, and almost immediately afterwards swung with his other arm and it hit directly across my face…

I fell and was leaning against the table which held all the weapons on it, I knew would leave a mark, I was starting to taste blood to in my mouth… I grabbed the nearest thing on the table which happens to be a dagger I turned back to Felix and throw it quickly but awkwardly, with my still cuffed hands, before he could reach me again. It hit him directly in the heart; he looked at me then fell to the floor…

I got up and searched the armoury for weapons, not before finding the keys and removing the cuffs finally… I rubbed my wrists and quickly rounded up many weapons that I could carry but to too many that I would be weighed down by them…

As I exited the armoury I could tell that there wasn't that many people on board but the ship was still moving which meant that the enemy ship must be towing our ship and only a few men were on board to make sure that every thing was running smoothly which it must be because I could hear some of the men on the top deck laughing and joking I could hear at least 4 different voices that meant a least 4 men ok lets get started…

* * *

**Hope you liked :) Review .L**


	13. Chapter 13

**HIII HOW ARE WE? QUICKER UPDATE THIS TIME AND LONGER CHAPTER YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY THIS WEEK ;) HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) .L**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING :(**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

"Edward!" I could hear my name but my head hurts I winced as I moved to touch my head… what the hell did they hit me with? "Edward? Can you hear me?" I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper around me shaking my arms; it was dark and smelt horrible in the whether the hell we were…

"Edward!" Emmett shouted right next to my ear…

"For gods sake Emmett shut the hell up I can hear you there's no need to shout." I sat up and looked around to see that we were in the brig of a ship, not our ship, so we were probably in the belly of the Voltorra.

"Sorry, but you were out of it for a moment there… are you alright?" Emmett said not sitting opposite me, whilst Jasper was stood next to the entrance of the cage which looked other cages…

"I'm fine whats the situation?" I asked

"Well, obviously our ship has been taken all of the crew are here, Carlisle was taken to a few moments ago…" I was endlessly running my hands through my hair a habit I picked up from my father…

"Have we heard anything? What are they going to do with us?" I looked at my friends they didn't have good expressions on their faces I knew that this wasn't going to end well…

I looked up at the other cage to see the rest of the crew all locked up the same as we were. In the cage further up the ship I could see Esme and the rest of the girls but no Isabella…

I stood and walked to the cage side to look, she had to be hear… they must have searched the ship and found her, but… oh my god I tied her up, why did I do that? She could be still over there, no she couldn't be… she had to be here, somewhere…

"She's not here Edward… we don't know where she is she wasn't brought with the other that they found left on the ship…" he looked at me and I took a split second for his expression change from worry to suspicion "do you know were she is?" he raised an eyebrow at me…

"Em… well oh god," I sighed at knew that they were going to either shout at me or laugh at this horrible situation I got Isabella into, "she could still possibly be on the other ship…" I said quickly

"How could she be still there? They searched the ship" Jasper crossed his arms over his chest now looked at me too…

"Well, do you know that room at the bottom the ship, one we never use with the really big heavy lockable door…?"

"yer the one near the armoury…" Jasper said

"That's the one. Well you see Bella wanted to help out with the fighting and she could get hurt so I may have tricked her down to that room and handcuffed her to the ceiling so she could get out then locked the door and joined you two on deck…" I waited for there response and I now noticed that the whole brig was silent and was listening to our conversation… it took a total or about 5 seconds before there was an up raw of voices all shouting at once but most of the crew were laughing about the whole thing, the loudest voices had to be Emmett, Jacob black who was in the other cage and Jasper who was now chuckling to himself muttering about only me being the one to be able to get myself in a situation like this…

"Ok stop… ENOUGH!" everyone went quite; "I know that this isn't the best situation but we can do nothing about it now can we?" I looked between the cages "right is every one ok is anyone injured?"

"Everyone's fine Ed, stop worrying, the only one that was hurt was you and I think that you should probably rest because I recon it's not just going to be your head that hurts once Isabella finds you man…" and at that every one was laughing again I just shook my head and lied down again…

All there was to do was wait and hope that she was ok…

**BPOV**

Luckily for me most of the people that were on the ship were too drunk after there supposed victory that they didn't know what was happening when I was attacking, the four men on the deck were easy they stumbled over each other and one actually killed one of his friend think it was the enemy… I quickly searched the ship to find it empty of anyone.

It was weird being on an empty ship, it a strange difference from when I boarded the ship to now I quickly walked up to the front and saw my way across to the other ship there was a huge thick rope connecting the two ships, the rest of the crew must be over there…

**Carlisle POV**

"What do you want with us Aro?" I was being held by two men who had strong grips on my arms that I knew were going to leave marks…

"What do I want? I want nothing from you… you attack my ship without cause and you are asking me what I want! What do you want from me and my crew Carlisle?" his voice was filled with humour he knew exactly what we wanted as it belonged to me and my for-fathers until the day that one of my closest friends stole it from me and nearly killing me in the process…

"You know what I want and you have it and I want it returned to me as it rightfully should be…" I almost shouted that but I knew that that wouldn't help anyone down below…

"I have no idea what you are referring to…" I laughed

"You know exactly what I'm referring to Aro! You stole my family's chest and I want it back… IT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU!"

Aro smirked and walked into the side room and brought back the chest that I have been searching for, for almost 3 years since it was taken from me by Aro and his brothers…

He dropped it on to the desk he was standing behind, "now this is the chest you are referring to but I know that it means a lot to you and your family but what I don't understand it why… what I mean is that the chest cant open its sealed shut and nothing we have done will open it and believe you me we have done quite a lot to this little box of yours… it wont open so why does it mean so much to your family Carlisle tell me why and I'll let you go…"

There's no way I was going to tell him "I'll never tell you Aro!" I smirk at him there was only one way into that box and only my family and the other can get into it and it has been a secret I have held most of my life and I wasn't about to give it up now...

"Fine then if you won't tell us then there is not reason to keep you hear anymore..." he looked at the man on my right, "kill him" I struggled with the men at my sides as on of them pulled his pistol of his belt and pointed it to my side "oh and Carlisle," I turned back to Aro "have fun in hell while I'll be hear with you wife and the other two lovely ladies" he starred to cackle like the madman he was...

The man at my side was just about to pull the trigger when I heard a swoosh then thud I looked up at the man to see blood escaping from the sides of his mouth...

He toppled to the ground I saw a dagger in his back the next thing I know the other man at my side collapsed as well with the same dagger in his back too... I turned back to Aro after picking up the abandoned pistol from he ground, the look on Aro's face when he saw me with the pistol in my hands and his men on the floor, "how... What..." he backed towards the window before he remembered that he had a pistol and sword as well. He shuffled around a grabbed his gun but before he could another dagger flow throw the air and it hit his hand making him drop the gun and hold his hand to his chest...

"Who is that? Who killed my men?" he was worrying he knew what was coming.

"I honestly don't no who is throwing the knives but I what to thank them for giving me the chance to kill you for everything you have done to me and my family..." I shot and turned away towards the door and stopped when I remembered that someone was out there and who ever it was had an impressive aim and throw.

I looked at the door and any other places that someone could come in from then a noise from behind me made me jump I turned around and saw that it was Isabella...

"Hi Carlisle..." she was stood behind the desk don't ask me how she got in the room without me seeing but I didn't care she wasn't looking at me thought she was looking at my chest what was still on Aro's desk "what's in the chest?" she looked at me

"A map to an island..." I told her because it involved her and I knew that if she was going to stay involved with my family and maybe one day Edward she would find out then... "Are you ok Isabella?" she didn't look ok she was clutching her side and wasn't looking at me at all

"I'm fine, where's Edward and everyone?"

"Down below in the brig come in I'll show you the way we might come I to some trouble..."

"Don't worry about there won't be any trouble Carlisle" she walked in pass me and through the door heading towards the stairs which lead to the brig...

**BPOV**

The pain in my side was excruciating it was like nothing I had felt before.

I stumbled down the corridor stepping over the bodies of men that had got in my way whilst travelling down through the ship some were dead but others were just unconscious...

I almost tumbled down the stairs clutching my side remembering when the man came out of no where with his weapon was already drawn...

Walking down the stairs quickly with Carlisle right behind me I lent on the wall as a shaft pain shot through me I winced and whimpered… "Bella…" Carlisle said as he approached me…

"I'm fine Carlisle!" I carried on down the stairs…

**EPOV**

We were standing at the edge of the cages as we heard voices coming down the stairs I sighed in relief when I saw Bella coming down those stairs with Carlisle after her… she looked up and headed towards me but she didn't look like Bella she was clutching her chest and limping slightly…

"Bella what happened?" she came to the cage door and looked at me then took a dagger and twisted it in the lock and broke it open and stepped inside the cage I backed up as she stepped closer… "Bella?" her eyes locked with mine then she swung her hand and hit my face it should have hurt more but Bella winced and fell towards me grabbing my shirt… She had blood on her hands...

"Edward… It hurts… It hurts so much... Help me…" she whimpered and collapsed into my arms…

* * *

**WELL THERE IT IS SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT :) .L**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI sorry about the shortness and the long wait but heres chapter 14 .L**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

What the hell happened? I thought I tried to move but a sharp pain in my side stopped me... I looked around it was dark inside the room, I was lying on a comfortable bed, at lease I knew I was on board a ship the rock or the room told me that we were at sail...

Listening to the creaking of the ship trying to fall back to sleep, maybe that would ease the pain if only for a little while I could hear something else in the room slow breathing…

I slowly but painful turned to the other side of the bed to see a man sleeping, not just any man but Edward, he was sat of a chair right next to the bed and was slumped over to one side, his head was resting on one of his arms… he looked like he hadn't slept in days dark circles under his eyes and all his clothes were rumpled.

A large wave must have hit the ship because it rocked so hard that Edward fell off his chair and was jolted awake I must say he looked adorable all confused and still half asleep… a small giggle escaped which I shouldn't have done because it truly heart my chest and side even more…

Edward must have heard it he spun quickly around and was looked at me with wide eyes "Hello…" he said.

"Hi…" I replied "What happened" I truly didn't know what happened… "Last thing I remember was everyone getting ready to attack that ship and something went wrong… I Just… I can't remember anything…"

"Well you are right about something going wrong," he looked shy all of a sudden and ran his hand through his already messed up hair but carried on but said the next sentence quickly… "Me and the other men attacked the ship and were taken by surprise by the other crew, they tricked us and put us all in the brig of their ship and captured the rest of the crew…"

"What! How did that happen?" he started to explain everything that happened whilst during the attack and right through to the time they were being held in the brig but he was missing something out I could tell what wasn't he telling me? Then it dawned on me where was I whilst all this was happening I must have been with them surely…

"Where was I when all this was happening? I was with you right? How did we escape from the brig?" he wasn't looking at me but towards the window, "Edward where was I? Tell me!"

"You weren't with me Bella… but you saved us all from Aro and his crew… and because of me you were shot saving us…" before I could say something to try to relieve him from this guilt that he felt, he shushed me and told me to rest and quickly left the room…

I wanted to follow him but I knew that that I need to rest I had never felt so weak and tired I needed sleep…

I didn't know how long I had been out for it must have been hours it was the sun was just peeking through the windows, I was saddened by the fact that Edward wasn't in the room, but then felt silly i didn't need him here but it just felt right when he was in the room with me…

I stood up from the bed very slowly but up none the less and walked to the door, trying to be quiet as I exited the room but the door creaked any way I had a feeling that most of the crew were going to be asleep anyway because it was still early in the day yet.

When I got to the deck of the ship I was glad to find it empty, there was a nice cool breeze drifting over the ship which seemed to relax all me even further I must have been asleep longer then I thought my muscles ached all over even though I had only walked a short way.

I made my way up to the to the front of the ship where I was meet by two strong arms and a loud shriek which sounded and therefore assumed was my name, it was Emmett and behind him was Jasper…

I couldn't even say hello to the pair before Emmett's arms became too tight and I let out a loud whimper and then heard Jasper shout him to let me go before I was hurt more then I already was…

"I'm so sorry Bella! I never can remember about having to be gentle before it's too late, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" he didn't even take a breath at all… he looked so hurt and crushed by what he just did, it was almost funny to see a man the size of Emmett look that way, but even I knew he was a big softy underneath all the muscles.

"I'm fine Emmett, please stop worrying…" I smiled at him "so what really happened? I don't remember anything and Edward didn't tell me anything apart from the fact that I got shot that's it…"

Jasper laughed and looked at Emmett, "Shall we tell her?"

A seriously evil grin spread across Emmett's face. "Hell yes! This will be so good…" he sat down eagerly waiting for Jasper to start his story which he did and they told me what happened.

Everything that happened…

**EPOV**

When I went to sleep I did fall asleep in my bed, however now it really didn't feel like I was in my bed… my arms ached for some reason and I could feel a breeze gently going over my face…

I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again quickly because of the sun that was high in the sky, I was on the deck of our ship and could hear the crew whispering and laughing, this time I slowly opened my eyes to find not only was nearly the whole crew now on deck too, I found out the reason why my arms were hurting, I was tied up by my hands to the main mast of the ship my toes only just touching the ground.

I knew who did it, the crew new who did it… but why wasn't any one helping me down from here? Then I thought it's because it's your entire fault you idiot, you do truly deserve to be up here you should have never done that to Isabella…

"Look everyone sleeping beauty awakes!" I knew that voice anywhere, it actually haunted me in my sleep all I heard was her voice, in my dreams she spoke softly to me whispering sweet nothings in my ears, but in my nightmares too being hurt my enemies crying out for me to help her when I couldn't…

She emerged from the crowd with Emmett and Jasper at her sides, I should really have known that they were apart of this… "You remember Isabella" I said shaking my cuffs that were attached to the mast then looked back to her…

"I don't actually Emmett and Jasper were kind enough to fill me in…" she smiled at me

"I thought as much," I looked at the pair who looked too happy for there own good "Traitors!"

"Come now Edward we had to!" Emmett said. "She threatened us and said that we'd be up there with you if we didn't help…" Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Really and who on this crew would be able to hall you heavy ass up here!" I half shouted at him the crew laughed and started to get back to there duties leaving only Isabella in front of me, "I'm sorry." She gave me a smile and nodded then turned and walked away…

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) the reason for the long wait was the fact that i'm running out of ideas so if any of you have any i'll happily include them :) .L**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi just wanted to say thanks to every one who review to the previous chapter you guys are awesome also that Charlie in my story isn't nice just a warning :) L**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Charles Swan POV**

Searching for your missing daughter should be a task filled with worry, longing and just plain desperation, but me as a father looking for a child that I did once mean a lot to me she was perfect for my business, I did once wish for a son that could help me carry on my business but we had a daughter that was not what I wished for my the tables turned once I new that the right marriage could not only carry on my business but double the profits.

I just need the right partnership with the right business which I did have and it was all going to plan until the girl ran away. She ran away form me. How could she do that? Didn't she know what this partnership meant to me? That selfish girl just ran from me and her family.

But she would be gone for long we will find her and she will marry it might not be the same person as before as her little escaping act tore all relations that I had with Mason family and business. I did have a feeling that they didn't really won't to make the partnership anyway but with the pressure of eviction looming over their heads I knew they would cave into the partnership. Well they would have done, but they used my little runaway of a daughter to separate all connection and joined the Denali Enterprises instead.

I am going to find her, if it took the rest of my life to find our Isabella and she will pay for the humiliation that she has caused me and her mother. Now thanks to my connections within the navy I could use some of the ships to create a search party to find her.

But then there are others that could help me they would be quicker then the navy which is good but I would need money and a lot of it too. I would need to contact James Hunter who is the best in his business as a bounty hunter he would bring me my daughter to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door, "Enter," I said towards the door. I turned to see a servant of the house holding a letter.

"A messenger just arrived with a letter form the coast." I took the letter quickly.

"Send a message to James Hunter saying I request his assistance right away." And with the servant left, once the door was yet again closed I sat down with a sigh hoping for good news from the coast I opened the letter.

_Governor Swan,_

_We have received little information about the whereabouts of your daughter; however some rumours have come to our attention. _

_The first is that a woman was seen in early mornings of the day that Isabella went missing she was said to board a ship wearing a man's style of clothing and she was armed. We also have the knowledge that Isabella had been in contact with two different men one being the son of Billy the Blacksmith, his name was Jacob Black, however when we went to question him we found that he also had left on a ship that week. _

_The second man we Samuel Uley was seen talking to your daughter the morning of her departure we know that she didn't leave with him but when we contacted the Uley's we found that she didn't say any thing to them about where she was going only that she was leaving right away and hadn't planed on returning anytime soon._

_There also many ships that have been reported to be going missing all around the seas but more or late, including the Volturi ship and the ship we suspect that Isabella boarded. None of the crew from either ship has been seen again._

_Were sorry we can not bring you any other news of your daughter but if we find out anything else you will be the first to know._

_J. Jenks_

I read the letter over and over again taking in all that the man had said, I knew she had to be at sea but if she had been on one of the missing ships then she could be dead. But something told me that she wasn't and we still had a chance to find the brat before she caused more trouble.

Later that evening Mr Hunter came to the house, after telling him all the information I knew he agreed to take up the challenge to find the girl and with that he left.

**James Hunter POV**

There were some things I hated, some more then others, but one of the worst things was being summoned like an animal, yes some of the things I am known to do has been referred to as very animalistic but I wasn't an animal that the rich men that think they can use when ever they need me. It was funny really that they needed me; I'm just a man good at his job I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth like my employers usually are.

So when I got my latest summons to the Swan estate I was surprised that the governor knew about me and what I did but then again I knew that some of his dealings weren't always on the right side of the law either.

When I road us into the estate I was welcomed into the house through the side doors and into a small dark room. There wasn't much in the room except small furnishings and a table with what looked like maps and different letters on.

I had to wait 5 minuets before the governor walked into the room, he looked tired and I could tell was in dire need of a drink,

"Mr Hunter I'm glad you came on such short notice, I was hoping you could help me with something I'm sure you skills could handle quite easily."

He poured himself and me a drink from a bottle from a cupboard at the back of the room, passed it to me then continued talking.

"As you may have heard my daughter is missing…" and there we go that is why I'm here he wants me to find his daughter, but it was strange I didn't usually find missing people I found runaways and people who owed other people money. "Well when I say missing that's the public story but she isn't missing she ran away and boarded a ship at the docks before anyone could have gotten to her. I want her back and I what her back now."

He didn't sound like a man missing his daughter; he was angry and desperate to get back what was his.

"Well I can see that you want her returned to you quickly and I'll need funding if you want me to find her…" but I didn't need to say anything more he gave me the money I needed and just said that if I brought this girl back I would be greatly rewarded. He gave me all the details that he had gathered so far which wasn't much, but now that I find out more about his daughter she is defiantly different what is a daughter of a governor wearing men's clothing and associating with blacksmiths well I'm looking forward to finding out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you like it... review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi here chapter 16 hope you like it :) Review**

Just wanted to say a thanks to my reviewers of chapter 15:)

lozzy035, wolfgirlrules, pink cherri, DutchGirl01, myhidehole, and Mrs Cullen and everyone else who has reviewed for previous chapters :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Carlisle Cullen POV**

It's been two weeks since the Aro incident and were all settling back to sailing on board the Twilight the crew seemed a bit skittish thought I could understand we had all been through the risk of being used by Aro and his men which would properly mean killing of the man and our women becoming slaves.

But it was all averted by one girl, a small slip of a girl; she saved us all on her own. I had to wonder how she could do it all the killing I mean, I couldn't hurt all those people without having some side effects from it all physical or mental, but she doesn't have any, apart from the gun shot wound that is I think she might be hiding it underneath all the it all I have been watching and she seems ok and maybe she is but maybe she isn't, I hope her growing relationship with my nephew can help I'm sure it will.

Now I know that being the captain of the legendary Twilight ship has some kind of reputation to up hold, but really the boys did all the work, the fighting and killing, now I don't mean to sound like I am a coward for putting them in the line light before me but I'm a healer I don't like to cause the pain. Sometimes I don't really see my self as captain but more of a peace keeper and judge between the crew and the silly arguments that the boys seem to get themselves into.

Now that I have my families chest back we can finally return home to where we all can like out our live peacefully its what I've been searching for ever since I set sail now some people could say that my home would be Port Angelis with the rest of mine and Esme's family but it was never my home, my home was on an remote island located somewhere in the sea, but I never knew the exact location of the island in fact no one knew of where the island is that's the reason for the chest it holds the location to the island, a special compass of lives inside the chest, one that was specially built to lead the user to the island, now I bet anyone would wonder Aro had the chest for so long why wouldn't he be at the island by now? But the chest can only open for a Cullen. I don't know why it does but in some way it's like the small box is on our side and is protecting us and the island too.

The chest had been passed down through our family farther to son all the way to my father, who was killed by Aro, then the chest was taken by him in hopes that he could get to the island, but it wouldn't open for him.

Now standing beside my dearest Esme with compass in had we lead the was to the island whilst watching the crew below on deck, a tournament or sorts was happening on deck different games lead by key fighters on the ship for instance knife throwing was being coached by Miss Bella whilst she sat on a barrel talking to the men throwing the daggers at the target, I was happy to see that she wasn't doing to much that could cause her more injury. On the other side of the deck Emmett was coaching what seemed like wrestling matched between different members of the crew and himself. Whilst Edward and Jasper were locked in a sword fight which looked too serious for Esme's liking but she was set at ease when Edward got distracted by Bella who was leaning over the railings looking into the sea I laughed at the scene Esme seemed to understand too as she was laughing at my side as well.

I turn around to pick up my water from the side when something on the edge of the horizon catches my eye, it didn't look like anything important but it could be a ship. I reach for my telescope to check but once I look I couldn't see anything it might have been a something on the seas surface catching the suns rays so I give up looking.

Just the sun was beginning to set I spotted land, it was the island. Just as I was about to tell Esme the look out in the birds nest shouted land ho. This caused a riot on deck as what it seamed as the whole crew darted to the different edges of the ship to catch their first glances of the land most of us would now call home or just a safe haven until they set sail again.

**Edward Mason POV**

We all awoke happy and eager to explore the island that morning, Carlisle had been telling us all stories about his families home every since I can remember, when Esme would visit her sister, my mother, he would tell me about the secrets that it held. I've always wanted to go there, so when the day came that he was visiting us and he told me that he was close to finding the chest, I jumped at the chance to escape my appending marriage to join his crew. But what were just stories is now real and I can't believe it.

We dropped all the long boats and piled into them in a manner that we soon found out to be a bit too quickly and rough as Emmett jumped off of the ship and landed completely wrong and tipped one of the long boats over getting himself, Rose and many of the crew very wet.

I rowed over to the shore in a boat holding Bella and Alice who were discussing one of my uncle's stories about an almost magical waterfall that is located in the heart of the jungle.

Once ashore Carlisle split us into groups to search the island for any people or anything of value like areas for growing crops or close fresh water supplies, no one had stepped into the island since Carlisle's grandfather left it, in search of new things and died before he was able to return.

The island was beautiful and we were all finding it wonderful the new sites and sounds were so different then on the cramped ship, it's like the place wasn't even real and may only be found in the imagination of a child many when they picture paradise, its bright colours and sparkling waters that were breathtaking.

Half way through the day many things had been found, including 6 houses that formed a circle around what seemed to be a fresh water spring which gave all the homes their water, this was all located about half a mile in to the forest, Esme had taken charge of sorting it all out which including where everyone would be set to live or bunk until the ship set sail again.

Whilst searching through the jungle me and Emmett found many fruit trees which were ripe with all kinds of fruit, we pick some to bring back to the rest of the people. Also on over travels Emmett had a close encounter with a boar when he tried to pick it up when I specifically told him not to but because he wanted it as a pet he believed it would come willingly, which of course it didn't, but explaining this to Emmett was like teaching a 5 year old advance math. They just don't get it.

The first day on the island seemed to go to fast the sun was just setting and Esme had made good work of the of organising us men telling us all about the work that needed doing on the houses to make them perfect again.

Most of the people were returning to the houses to settle in for the night but it was still light out side so I decide to find the waterfall to bathe in and remove all the grim and muck of the day. It didn't take long to find the waterfall as you were able to hear the sound of the crashing waters from quite far away.

I stepped down onto the rocks surrounding the blue pool and striped of all my clothes before diving into the pool, the shock of the cool water was nice on my aching skin and I knew immediately that this would be my favourite place on the island. But movement in the water distracted me and I surfaced from the pool and saw that I wasn't the only one who had the idea of bathing tonight and she wasn't wearing any clothing

Yes definitely my favourite place on the island…

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I've put picture links on my profile of the island, house and the waterfall. Hope you like them :) .L**


	17. Chapter 17a

**Hii sorry for the shortness of the chapter **  
**but its a pre-chapter to the next one i thought people would want a short clip of Bellas side before Edward so here you go :) hope you like it .L**  
**P.s I dont usually right lemony stuff but if you like it and want more then review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

Finding the waterfall was heaven  
after all the work we have done on the island after arriving, it was like a  
dream come true, all the people here are friendly and there's no expectations  
form anybody only that you help with what you can, its simple but I could live  
on this island paradise forever.

I quickly took all my clothes  
off and dove into the water, the shock of the cold water was numbing to my skin  
but after I resurfaced next it was relaxing, I swam closer to the waterfall the  
noise of the crashing water was loud and blocked all other sounds out, I  
floated there for a while just thinking of the events of that have happened  
since leaving my old home to now living on a beautiful tropical island with  
friends and maybe one day family.

Opening my eyes to that thought, a family? A  
husband? Could I have it? Every time I think of that word husband only one  
thing comes into my head, Edward. I couldn't say I wasn't attracted to him I  
mean he was beautiful, everything about him was, he could have anyone one in  
the world why would he want me I was nothing, I could have had him we were  
engaged after all but we both ran away form that commitment.

However I can't get it out of my  
head, something deep down inside was screaming just have him, take him, he's  
yours, but he's not. I would catch him looking sometimes and wonder maybe I could  
have him and he could have me. He could take me into his strong arms and never  
let go of me, not ever. It was like he was meant to be mine and I his.

Movement behind me dragged me  
out of my thoughts, I spun around in the water to see who was disrupting my  
time at the waterfall I was about to shout at the person to only be silenced by  
a very wet and naked Edward…

I didn't know what was happening  
but it seemed like I didn't have control of my body as I moved closer to him. He  
was bobbing up and down moving with the water, his messy bronze hair was wet  
and gripping onto his face, his hands moving slowly under the water keeping him  
a float still admiring the man in front of me I didn't realise how close I had  
come to him so close I could feel the heat from his body and his ragged breath  
coating my skin.

He started to move back as I moved  
forward I would have thought that he was rejecting me but his eye's told a  
different story the emerald green forever locked with mine as we moved, the  
moment his feet touched the soft ground of the pool he reached for me and  
gladly gave my self over to the desire that had plagued my body for weeks now.

Intertwined with each other, my  
hands in his hair, his hands around my waist caressing my skin, sending waves of  
tingles and pulses through me hitting all the right places. Our chests were  
flushed together I could feel the hard mussels all over his chest down to his abdomen.

But most importantly his soft lips were on mine, controlling yet gentle and smooth, i couldn't get enough of him…

* * *

Review :)


	18. Chapter 17b

**Hi Sorry about the wait :) tell me what you think Review :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was kissing her. She was kissing me. God she is so soft and warm, even in the cool water she felt good against my skin her hands were tugging at my hair, my hands trailing her back she pulled away from my lips and continued kissing my jaw and down my neck sucking on the skin just below my ear, I knew it would leave a mark, she was marking me as hers, and god it felt so good.

Bringing a hand from her back to her hair I pulled her back to my lips to kiss her again but softly this time, giving her small quick kisses before resting my forehead on hers and looking into her wide eyes and her breath calmed down… "What are we doing Edward?" her question caught me off guard, I was sure she new what we were doing? She gave me look and a smiled chuckling slightly, "not the kissing Edward, are we together now, back home this behaviour would be scandalises my mother would have a heart attack knowing what we have done in the state that we did it in." just as she said I did remember the state we are in nearly naked together in a pool kissing.

"My Dearest Isabella it would be scandalises but were not home were here on an island with family who love both of us and wouldn't care that we are being close at all I mean look at Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett there together and no one says anything about them," she looked more relaxed and calm now and lent against me which wasn't helping my situation below the water.

She kissed me again but with what started out as a soft kiss became a more passionate and needy just as I slipped my hand below the water inching south to the edge of her top in hope to feel her skin underneath it, a loud explosion coming from the camp sight broke our kiss.

The explosion was followed by screaming of our people and more explosions, "that's cannon fire!" we hurried to the edge of the pool and quickly climbed out snatching up our clothes and ran into the jungle heading back to camp to see what was happening.

When we came close to the camp I quickly pulled on Isabella hand to stop her before anyone could see her… "Edward come on we need to help!" but I held my finger to my lips to hopefully she would know what I was doing, she quickly stopped talking and slowly approached the edge of the tree line to look at the camp without being scene by who ever it was that could be on the island.

Standing behind a large tree with Isabella next to me I looked at the scene which was unfolding just in front of us. There was many men way more then us it looked about three time the about, all dress in smart clothing like uniforms but not military, but mercenary, they all had there swords drawn and reading for fighting. However most of the main house structures had been hit by the cannon fire and our people were being captured and brought in front of a blonde man, who seemed to be looking for someone…

Two large men had entered from behind one of the ruined houses they seemed to be dragging a person who I saw to be Emmett he was unconscious with a nasty looking head wound… I was about to step out from behind the tree to help him but Isabella pulled on my arm, "we cant help them now we will just be caught too," I knew she was right. I felt so helpless.

"We need to free them Emmett looks badly wounded!" I pleaded with her; I turned back to the camp and saw that most of the crew and all of my family were now in the open space. But there were separated into groups male and female all the women, including my aunt and cousins, were being brought to the same man who was now shaking his head at them. Then he spoke to the group…

"Now listen up! We don't want to hurt any of you… We just came for a girl she, was last seen leaving Port Angeles aboard a ship that was heading into pirate waters and we believe that the ship was captured by pirates and then sunk, we almost lost hope knowing that she could be dead, but then we heard that a girl matching the description of the missing girl was seen on board the Volturi ship before she sank, and by word of mouth, you and your crew," he was now looking at my uncle "were the ship that took them down so she must be here somewhere. So where is she? Her farther has put a pretty price on her head to have her home." He looked around the crew and men know one was speaking.

"Well we don't know of a girl that you describe but as you say a pretty price on her head then if we do find her we should make sure that she does make it home to her father but we do not have her" my uncle said to the blonde haired man, "What does her father want with her to put such a price on her head?"

The blonde man just smiled "The brat ruined his reputation with the Mason Corp in port Angeles losing her father 1000s. He wants the girl home so he can punish her himself she wont survive whats coming to her and people already think she's dead any way so she wont be missed by anyone." His smile grew wicked and cruel. The look on Isabella face when she heard that her father wanted to kill her was so saddening she wiped a tear that had escaped her eye, before turning back to hear what my uncle was saying.

"…we don't have her here! So leave us be you've ruined out home, it's the least you can do!" my uncle pleaded

"Now here's the thing… I think your lying and you a pirate so I wouldn't trust you anyway so you know what I'm going to do?" he turned to my cousins "I'm sure that you and your crew know the waters better then we land people do so," he walked to Alice and grabbed her arm so she was standing "I'm going to take little, Alice was it," Jasper struggled against the three men that were holding him still to try to get Alice away from the blonde man.

"Yes, well I'm going to take her and until you have one week to bring me what I want before I give her to my crew and then kill her." Alice who was whimpering, and now endlessly pulling at the hand that held her in place. "You have one week, bring me want I want."

Isabella heard Alice's tears and tried to reveal herself but I quickly covered her mouth with one hand and held her to my chest so that she couldn't move after that I whispered into her ear "it's ok we'll get her back there's no point getting your self killed there way to many men out there to stop them, we can't fight them on land but in the sea there wouldn't stand a chance… we can get her back and stop the blonde freak…"

And with that they left taking Alice with them.

* * *

**ReviewReview x Until Next Time .L**


	19. Chapter 18

**Heres the new chapter hope you like it :) Review .L**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

5 days later

We had a plan. To get Alice back from the blonde haired man I mean. I turned out that James was pretty smart and not only did he have his ship and crew waiting for him at the coast but he also had 2 companion ships with him. We wouldn't stand a chance against all three. And from the east cliff on the island we had a perfect view of the three ships and found that the crew on each of the ships was at least double of the men we had on board the Twilight and they all looked armed but we could also see that they were just hired swords.

So this is how we came up with the plan, the ships didn't leave right away which only helped us more, the plan was to infiltrate the companion ships which wouldn't be difficult because of the amount of people they had on the ships we could get on board unnoticed and then bring them down from the inside and hopefully with a big bang as Emmett had said.

So me and Emmett had been placed on the 1st ship for nearly a week now, I was back in my men's clothes and hat which I am sad to say, throughout the week we had found that the ship was chaotic and didn't really have a clear structure of work, but we had found that the ship was older then it looks and it wouldn't take much of the gunpowder we brought to create the bang Emmett wanted.

Now you would think that getting aboard an enemies ship in the early morning light with 6 barrels of gunpowder would be impossible but not when you had a crew of men high from the victory and 5 men come out of the forest with a wagon shouting about all the rum they had found and then it wasn't hard considering that they man basically carried they explosive on board them selves with out checking if all the barrels had rum in, but they all went to the cargo hold where me and Emmett sorted it out and separated the two types, which was done quickly thanks to Edwards quick thinking of marking the gunpowder barrels with chalk.

I did want to get paired with Edward on the other ship but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do my job with either of us getting distracted by the other, so that's why I was paired with Emmett and him with Jacob, whilst Jasper was put on board James ship to watch over Alice.

We were nearing our destination and we new that the Twilight was going to catch up either this morning or later today as planed; Carlisle had said that they would follow behind us out of site waiting till we neared Port Angelis until he came to us for the fight which was going to be soon.

The gunpowder was ready the barrels had be placed in all key areas like two in the cargo hold which would blow holds big enough to sink the ship also the a barrel attached to the main mast hidden under some other crates so that when that explodes it should create chaos on the deck disabling any attack from the crew. We just had to make sure that we got off the ship in time, before the other barrels go up…

**EPOV**

We were ready on board the second ship the gunpowder was placed and now me and Black, not my first choice of partner but I couldn't say we didn't work well together because we do and I just hoped that Emmett and Bella were ok and everything on there end was ready too.

Me and Jacob were sitting at the back of the ship waiting for the first site of the Twilight trying to keep a low profile with the other crew, which wasn't hard considering that they were all just mersonarys, "Hey Mason?" I turned to see Black approach me.

"Hey everything still a go?"

"Yer its fine, just waiting on the captain." He pointed towards the sea, "but now that everything is ready and we have some time I wanted to know what you were doing with Bella so that she wasn't with the others the night James attacked the island?" I knew he was going to ask me this what could I say that wouldn't make me look like an evil man no better then James "and by the look on your face I properly don't want to know but I will say this, Mason, she's Like my baby sister and if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you," he said that whilst giving me a really creepy smile that made me think that he could possibly do even more then just kill me.

"I couldn't hurt her Jacob you have nothing to worry about." I told him it was the truth; if she was hurting then it would hurt me too. "I'm going to marry her Jacob, I would ask her father for blessing but I know what type of man he wants her dead so I know that's out of the question, but I would love to ask for yours as you're her closest relative and friend?"

"And if I didn't give you my blessing?" Black said

"I'd marry her anyway."

"Do you love her?" he questioned I just looked at him and nodded not wanted to say it out loud before I told Bella first.

"You love her and make her happy and well be ok,"he looked back out to sea… "Mason we got company, I think its time" I grabbed my scope and confirmed that our ship was approaching fast.

**BPOV**

The Twilight was fast approaching and both crews were getting ready for a battle but there weren't really preparing themselves as they were already considering that this would be a easy fight and they had partially already won.

The Twilight was just about to enter cannon firing range, it was time… me and Emmett went below and set the fuses giving us less then a minuet to get back up on deck and off the ship before it blow but we had to wait or otherwise the crew would know what was happening.

I looked across the water to see the other companion ship the Edward and Jake were on explode leaving nothing but splinters of wood behind, I hoped they were ok.

We heard the first barrel explode which signalled our queue to jump over board and start swimming away towards the twilight…

Whilst swimming under the explosion trying to avoid all the debris that was sinking to the ocean floor I saw Emmett at the left side of me, he gave me the thumbs up and carried on swimming further out to see, once we swam far enough we resurfaced taking in a big gulp of needed air.

**EPOV**

Climbing over the edge of the Deck to get aboard the Twilight I saw that Bella and Emmett already on board I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her I hadn't seen her in a 5 days and I needed to touch her. I was thankful that say hugged me back, "are you ok?" I asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine, Emmett had more trouble then I did many of the crew on our ship couldn't remember a bear aboard their ship, but we got it sorted out before anyone else noticed." She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek.

"Get ready were approaching the ship!" Carlisle shouted

I released Bella and got ready to attack with the rest of the crew. The ship sailed along the other and before we cannons and swords clashing were the only sounds that I could hear.

**BPOV**

It took us about an hour to take James ship, the only person that was left was James himself who was holding Alice with a knife at her throat they were stood on the top deck above the captains cabin, Alice had tears streaming down her face whimpering.

Even though James could see that all hopes of escape were gone he still didn't give up and was shouting at the men that were standing around him to get back they were all trying to calm James down and telling him to let Alice go but it wasn't working. No one doing anything and I started to see drops of blood on Alice's neck where James knife was increasing pressure so I did the only thing that I could. I took a knife out of my belt and looked at it, James head was only centimetres away from Alice's but though it any way…

**EPOV**

we had James surrounded but he had Alice, I wondered where jasper could be as he was put on this ship so he must be around somewhere, we were all shouting at James but he was still being really skittish and wasn't going to give Alice up without a fight until a dagger came out of nowhere, it flew through the air passing the heads of our crew until it hit its target of James head, is now dead hand released the knife he was holding and he dropped to the floor, all the mean were silent until we heard a voice form behind us, "Never send a man to do a woman's work, how did you get anything done?" she smirked and strolled past me to Alice and she pulled her into her arms comforting her.

4 hours later

Which James ship now safely at the bottom of the ocean and our crew back aboard the Twilight, we gathered in my uncles chambers.

"I have to stop my father I don't think he will stop sending man after me until I'm dead so I say lets take the fight to him." She said

"I know Port Angelis, so does Black and Bella so I think we could have an advantage to get to Governor Swan without anyone seeing us…" I said to the crew…

"So it settles it then we sail to Port Angelis …"

* * *

review review :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi my lovely people i know i has been ages but college has just started back up again not and with work away i havent had much time writing, but it HALF TERM, Happy Halloween Guys and Girls. so here the next chapter :) hope you like it review!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Charles Swan**

It's my birthday. Me and my wife are meeting and greeting our guests at my annual birthday ball, where all of the most riches people in Port Angelis are attending.

The build up to the event was as always hectic, what my wife insisted on doing thinking that now because of the loss of our daughter that all the people would think little of us and may not attend so she thought that if we made the ball grander and the entire richer than it would entice people to come, I didn't really care about my stupid birthday I had business to deal with but as always it was to be left until after the ball.

This year the ball was a masquerade ball, I was dressed in my newly made and fitted royal blue suit it had brass buttons down the front which was a thing my wife like the most about this uncomfortable thing and but it did look ok apparently, it was a but much, partially fit for a king. However it was thick and warm which is something I was grateful for as the marquee that was constructed for the night stood on the edge of our grounds that was basically a cliff looking over the ocean and the wind was chilly coming in for the seas.

As me and my wife greeted the last guest and I received my hopefully last birthday wish from the curly haired man who had a black mask on, I was approached my one of the officer controlling the security of the event, now I would be a really stupid governor if I didn't had a security team for the event I knew that I had enemies all of the lands and seas and this event would be the perfect opportunity to attack but with the amount of security and protection I had they had to be stupid to try to attack me.

Two hours into the ball the speeches were finally done and I only had a few hours left until I could leave this horrid ball, surprisingly the Masons had arrived, I happened to miss them when greeting people and as now many people had taken their masks off and revealed who they are, but as usual some of the younger men and women attending liked to keep their identities a secret until the last possible moment, it has been know that scandal has sometimes been created many times at masked balls, I think this was another reason why my wife had chose to throw a masked ball because if there was any scandal to come from the event maybe the light would come off us and onto the unfortunate horny couple that couldn't wait, or a husband caught with a maid or something like that.

The night was drawing to a close and I had just finished dancing with a wife of a business partner f mine, when my wife came up to me holding out a drink for me, "happy birthday husband." She said tonelessly passing me the drink I nodded towards her taking a sip from the glass. "One more dance has been requested from you husband then we can end this night and you can return to your business."

"Another dance, haven't I danced enough?" I hissed at her all I wanted was to go back to planning my next move to find my daughter and bring her back to land where she can be punished.

"Just one more husband that's all I ask of you. You remember Esme Platt and her ladies that are staying at the hotel, this is the first social event they have attended and she wants one of them to dance with the man whose birthday it is today which is you" I scowled down at her, she smiled in return "you can hardly say no and is it so hard to ask if you can ask the girl a question or two about why they are here know one seems to know anything except that they are rich look at there clothes you can surely tell that and…" I cut her off before she could speak anymore.

"Fine, which girl is it?" she just pointed to the woman in a red dress and black mask I must say my wife was right she did look rich and I must say beautiful, her dress was a deep crimson with black embroidery, in any other setting she probably seen as a harlot but the way she held herself she pulled it off completely. I nodded to my wife and walked over to the awaiting girl, I cleared my throat which seem to tear her attention from the tall redheaded man she was talking to me, her eyes bored into mine they look familiar but I couldn't place them "Governor Swan, happy birthday." she said I nodded at her well wishes then she raised her hand which I took and we walked to the dance floor.

We danced in silence for a few moments until I remember my wife's request "so, what brings you and your companions to Port Angelis?"

She didn't delay her answer "were here on business," this spiked my attention I stared at her, what business could this gaggle of women be into? Was I right about them being harlots? I didn't think so for some reason.

"What business is that?" I asked her

"Its personal to us, were here to settle a score with someone who has judged us incorrectly." Ok that cryptic.

"Well I'd be afraid for anyone who had a group of women like you and your companions coming by themselves to settle a score," the raised corner of her lips showed tat she was pleased by my answer. "Who is the unfortunate soul you have set yourselves against?"

She giggled for a moment then looked me straight in the eye and said "it's you daddy," she took off her mask and there she was my daughter.

I was about to shout the guards when she pulled me so harshly into the next move of the dance that my words were cut off, "I wouldn't do that if I was you daddy look around" I did as she asked and as I looked around I could see that now most of the guests had taken their masks off and none of them were people I knew and all of them seemed armed and shooting me quick glances then continuing what they were previously doing.

"What do you want?" I scowled down at her.

"I want you to leave me and my friends alone," she said looking older then she was when she left my house all those months ago. "You've sent mercenaries after me, just because of your stupid reputation and business; you got good people hurt and killed for no reason."

"I had a reason my dearest daughter," I tightened my hold on her so that she couldn't escape if she wanted to, " I didn't want you hurt I wanted you brought back to me so that I could teach you a lesson myself! No one disobeys me not even a little girl like you."

**BPOV**

I knew I was in trouble we had infiltrated the ball and the almost 50 man security my father had on the property, but now that I had my father in my reach, I was stopped and held still with his hands, which were like claws of an animal digging into my skin, I tried to struggle out of them but couldn't move.

It was like time had stood still and I was 5 years old again and had got caught playing the expensive daggers he had in his private office. I know even at a young age I loved them, I remember the rage he had broke into his office in and completely knocked the set off the table but I caught them all, all 6 of them, except the box which tumbled to the ground and cracked into many pieces making the priceless box worthless. Let's just say I didn't leave my room for a few days.

Before I could struggle anymore I heard the draw of a sword and the tip was at my father's throat, 2i suggest you let her go Governor," it was Edward, as always looking out for me.

By now the music had stopped and the crew that were posing as guests to the ball had dropped pretences and stood ready foe action many were looking towards the edges of the marquee for the guards that were quickly gathering, with their swords drawn.

My father dropped he's arms and I took a step back away from his reach, "So what now daughter? Are you going to have your friend run me through?" his dark eyes bored into mine. It was hard to tare mine away.

"Just take the bounty of my head and call off your men and we'll leave you in peace and you'll never see me again, I promise," I begged

"You think you can come in here and make demands like you own the place! Well you don't, I do and you think I am going to except the word of a runaway wretched girl like you! You are no daughter of mine!" before I could take in the horrid words he had said, he knocked Edward out of the way making him fall to the ground, and charged towards me.

**EPOV**

The governor's sudden hit made me lose my balance and I fell to the ground before I could recover he was already at my love and I feared the worse.

But nothing happened he just stopped dead in front of her doing nothing, I heard Bella whispered something to him, but I couldn't make it out then her father jerked and coughed then fell to the ground.

I looked from the body of Bella father to Bella herself she had tears flowing out of her eyes I looked to her hand and there was a dagger soaked in blood, her father's blood.

I knew that even though the man on the floor had done terrible things to Bella she didn't want him dead and she especially didn't want to kill him herself, not really, not deep down.

I stood quickly and pulled Bella into my arms just as she was beginning to fall, I looked to the crowed and spotted Carlisle, Esme and the girls, ""e need to get out of here before the rest of the guard get here."

I next looked to Renee, Bella's mother, she was stood next the reason we could have pulled this off today. A man called Phillip Dwyer commander of the personal guard for the Swan Household, now what many people didn't know was the affair that he and Renee were having and Phillip would have done anything to get rid of Charlie so that he and Renee could have a normal relationship together. And now finally they could. Thanks to Bella.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Review. P.s this is the second to last chapter so if you have any questions that i have missed and havent answered, PM or review and i'll make sure i put the answers in :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**hi i know ive haven't updated in forever i im am sorry but school is finally slowing down and i had a few days of to finish this story :) i hope you like the ending its not that lond but i really love it. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers its been so much fun writing this story x**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

It's been a year since we left Port Angelis, and we haven't looked back since. After I carried Bella away from the party we all headed to the harbour where a ship was waiting to take us home. I could tell that Bella was beside herself with the events that had happened she never wanted to become her father's killer but I don't see it as that he would have killed her it was self defence but she won't see it that way, not yet anyway I believe that in time she will forgive herself.

After finishing all the loose end at port we set sail for our island, I noticed that everyone was at ease around the ship no one was looking worried or frightened. The whole crew had smiles on their faces and laughed much more. I knew it was because most of the dangers that once faced them were know gone Aro was dead, James too and now Bella's father. His company was crippled now that it had no leader it was just crumbling we saw less smuggling ships in the waters now that the main buyer was dead.

After James attack on the island there was many repairs took time to fix, some housed had fire damage and other had been stripped bare when searching the camp, but with Esme's directions it was easy for us to re build and with improvements too. More houses had been added in the large creating just off of the main circle of houses. They were for some of the crew who had been with us for a long time and wanted to settle down with their families without the threat of being strung up at the gallows for piracy when they returned home; instead we brought their families to the island creating a true town that was free.

Carlisle still lived in the manor house with Esme, but he started a health ward, next to the house so he could help the people with ailments he also had his study there so he could continue with his research into medicine and have his books on hand when needed in diagnosing an illness. Also opened up a room in manor for Esme so she could have an art room, it had the best views in the manor apparently.

Emmett and Rosalie had a house of their own too next to the manor it was their first proper place together and it wasn't weird to hear shouting and arguments coming from the house then a few minutes later another type of noises altogether coming next. I knew half of the issue was that they were tiring to have a family and it hadn't happened yet but it was too early yet to know for sure if they couldn't have children. This didn't stop them from trying though.

Rosalie had turned one of the shelters into a school once families and children started to arrive she had decided that one day she was going to teach and brought all the men to help her built the little school for them. The kids love it they learnt from different people too, like art from Esme and a bit of science from Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett wanted the kids to know how to defend themselves so they did that. Bella knew I loved the nature and knew about the island so I taught them how to survive, if they ever needed to, out in the wilderness.

Jasper and Alice surprised me the most they didn't take a house that was already built they meaning Alice hated that she couldn't see the stars because of the canopy of trees covering the houses so they built a house in the trees which took nearly half a year to complete but it was great it wasn't big at all but it suited them completely, it over looked the beach too with was good in case we had company which sometimes happened but usually it was people looking for help medically or just a same port to stay hidden for a while.

Jacob Black was still the weapons manager he kept an armoury of sorts near his house which he cared for. One day a new family came in one the ship and a young whirlwind called Nessie joined us and let's just say that Jacob was hooked form the moment he saw her and what was funny was that she knew it and they were married soon after she and her family arrived. The ceremony was so much fun it was the first since we arrived that everyone came together to see them get married, my uncle being a captain married them. All the women had decorated the main square there was flowers everywhere and Nessie's dress was lovely too. I couldn't help but hope that me and Bella would be next.

And luckily I didn't have to wait long only a few months, it was winter and we were in our house and once night just like that she said "do you want to get married tomorrow?" to say I was shocked was an understatement but I said yes and that was that me and Bella walked into Carlisle's ward the next morning and asked him to marry us, I had never seen him smile so big in my life he said yes and asked us when Bella being Bella said "now" that made him choke on air but he only had one thing to say which was that after he wasn't going to tell Alice and Esme we were. In all fairness that that the thing that made me worry about Bella's idea but I kinda loved the private wedding idea I knew she didn't want to have a big show wedding like Jacob and Nessie. We walked out to the clearing by our waterfall and got married.

Esme and Alice's reactions were to be expected but they calmed down after a couple of days. Emmett and Rosalie took the heat off us thankfully announcing that they were pregnant and it became clear solution of Rose's sudden sickness she was having, but quickly settled by Carlisle's assessment. 7 months later Nina came into the world as beautiful as her parents she had blond hair and Emmett's dimples.

Me and Bella often left the island me commanding the ship instead of my uncle I could tell Bella love the sea, we both did we sailed all over sometimes months at a time. I went to visit my parents a few times and Bella went to see Renee and her new husband Phil they had been living a very low maintenance life on the coast a few towns over from Port Angelis she was happy and even though their relationship was rocky I knew Bella loved seeing her. My mother and Bella got on well together smoothly too I knew my mother always wanted a bigger family but it wasn't meant to be. But now she had Bella to call daughter. But ideas about grandchildren were all I heard from her now. We weren't ready for that yet. But a month or two later Bella became sick with the same sickness as Rosalie had and I knew that I had an even bigger adventure ahead of me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading x**


	22. AN Thank You

**Hi i just wanted to say a HUGE thank you for all the people who have read my story and have enjoyed it especially to the people who have reviewed, favourted and story alerted. youve truly made this story worth writing and finishing so thankyou again :) **

**On Another Note, I got news that Fanfiction are taking down hundreds of stories from fanfiction without even giving the authors a warning just because they include violence or sexual content, etc so if you want to help stop this plz sign the Petition the link is on my profile. Thanks.**


End file.
